Does He Ever Get The Girl?
by SuperDork
Summary: (use to be called Harry&Ginny Friends or more?)Ch-15 just added!!! H/G are still at Hogwarts...it all starts out just being flrity friends hopefully there is more unless someone else gets in the way..If you dont R/R i wont write anymore!
1. Quidditch

Again a Harry/Ginny slash.... its happier than before!  
  
Chapter one- Friends  
  
-Ginny 5th year Harry 6th year at Hogwarts-  
  
"oh come on Harry...just one more game!" said Colin eagerly. "Colin, if I play another game of exploding snap, I may die! Plus I have to head out to quidditch practice...maybe when I get back. Ok?" said Harry dramatically and smiled at Colin Creevery. "Alright, alright...i guess you have to, being captin and seeker! Tall to ya later Harry" called Colin after Harry who was leaving the Gyffindor Common room. Pulling on his quidditch practice robes, Ron came into the "locker" room, carrying Harry's fire bolt and his nimbus 2000. "So try outs are today aren't they...?" asked Ron pulling off his shirt, and slipping his quidditch practice uniform over a white tank top. "Yeah...we really need a Keeper.... since Wood as left..." Harry took a deep breath and hung his head down looking at the floor. Gyffindor best keeper left Hogwarts and is now playing professional. Since he left Gyffindor hasn't had a decent player since...and well, to put it nicely they sucked. Fred and George came in awhile after followed by Alicia, Angelina, and all the new members waiting to try out.  
  
Out on the Field, they all flew out on their brooms in theirs practice robes. They did 10 intense laps around the field, doing dives, swerving in and out and dodging obstacles. Landing on the field, Harry picked up the trunk holding the quidditch balls, and began to explain everything about quidditch he could cram into his head. As they took off into the air running some plays, hairy noticed a long flaming red haired girl sitting on her broom defending the hoops. Harry had never seen a girl try out for a Keeper, this interested him...suddenly Ron flew up beside him and said in tired sort of voice "yeah that's Ginny....I told her to try out for a chaser..But she insisted on Keeper..." "She's doing great!" Harry said cutting off Ron. Ron Looked at Ginny then at Harry...rolled his eyes and took of getting hold of the quaffle. Seeing the snitch Harry took off and caught it with in seconds.  
  
Waving everyone down he landed and waited on the feild...Ginny was the frist one beside him. He looked at her in amazement. She had change so much since he last saw her, she was breath taking her skin a pale milky color, her eyes a dark warm chocolate color. Her red hair was loosely curled and was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face a little sweaty, Harry looking away from her looked up at the score it stood Red-65 and Gold-15 (not including harry 's catching of the snitch...Ginny was on Red...they had one)  
  
Later that Day  
  
'Harry.NO! I don't want my baby sister playing on the house team!"  
  
"But Ron.she was the best one that tried for the spot.." "I don't care Harry she's my sister.and I said-"  
  
"Lets get another opinion eh..?"  
  
"Ok...Fine! OI! Fred.do you think it's a good idea for Gin to be Keeper on the house team." said Ron slyly looking at Fred.  
  
"What? Of Course not! It's a great idea!!! Fred smiled and returned to his business.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and looked at harry. "Well, that's 2 against one Ron, Ginny is the Gyffindor keeper!" said harry writing her name down. After placing the list of cuts and practice notices for those who made it.he sat down to another game of Exploding snap with Colin. Ginny came into the room and waked straight over the quidditch list. She smiled brightly and jumped up and down. Ron, Fred and Alicia began to congratulate her. She ran to harry, as he was standing up to go to his dorm. She practically jumped on top of him saying "Thank you Harry! Thank you thank you!!" she smiled and squeezed him harder. Harry couldn't help him self, she smelled so good, her skin so smooth, her hair smelled like roses in bloom. "Umm.welcome ginny.but did I do exactly..?" harry said looking down at her. "For letting me join the team!!!" she replied, hugging him again. "Oh...no problem...umm...Ginny I'm glad your happy but I cant breath.." said harry a little painfully. "OH! Sorry harry, she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and ran off cheering. 


	2. Memories

Chapter 2 - Memories  
  
Today was another great day at Hogwarts. It was a Saturday morning...but it was gray, cloudy, cold and it wad pouring rain. Harry woke up to a soft tapping sound on the window, which was soothing but yet annoying. Getting up from his four-poster bed, he yawned and stretched. Expecting the common room to be empty he walked out with only boxers on, and sat on the red sofa in the entrance way of the common room.  
  
"Morning Harry" came a soft and familiar voice from a corner of the room. Harry jumped in shock. And didn't answer back, he just stared at the dark corner. "Did the storm wake you too.... I just cant sleep I'm so excited about being on the team!" said Ginny stepping out from the corner with a little red book in her hand, smiling at Harry. "Umm...yeah the rain did...what are you reading....?" he asked nervously wondering if he should go get dressed. "Oh this...? She said looking down at the book, it actually a book on quidditch, Fred is letting me borrow it for tips..." she said smiling shyly at Harry. "Like you need any!" he said this in a joking teasing kind of way, which made her go red up to her ears, she giggled, and began to read once again.  
  
Harry couldn't take his eyes of her, she still smelled so good. She was all curled up in an arm chair, her red hair tucked behind her ears, her skin was just so perfect, Harry was lost staring at her. She sneezed. This made Harry jump a little "Bless you" he said laughing. "Thanks...what's so funny..?" she said looking up from her book staring at him. "The way you sneeze...it was cute. It sound like a cartoon chipmunk or something..." he began to laugh even harder at the thought. " Do I...?" she sounded offended, Harry looked up to see her smiling, *she sneezed again* "Bloody hell...I do..." she said this and began to giggle uncontrollably. They sat there laughing for ages.  
  
They stopped laughing for a while, and then they began to chat...almost about everything. From childhood, sports, Harry explained some muggle things to her, books, "T.V", basically everything. Looking at his watch (that now worked) it was 6:26 am.... Harry suddenly realized Ginny and him had very much in common...so much it scared him. He sat there, and drifted off to sleep. .  
  
Ginny just looked at him and began to think. ' Jeez.... quidditch can work wonders...I remember him not having a single muscle to show...and look him now...he's all buff...tall...well his hair is still wild...hmm...he doenst look that bad...adn he 's soo easy to talk to....' suddnenly Harry woke up, scaring Ginny. "Sorry..." he said, "what was I saying...?"  
  
Ginny giggled putting a hand on her chest where her heart was. "Umm...." she said 'what was he saying. I was too busy checking him out...oh my gosh! I was checking Harry Potter out...Ron's best Friend!...is that a bad thing...?' "Quidditch! I think...world cup...I think.." she said questioning herself. "Oh yeah! Well...we all know that Mione and Krum are together...she says they aren't...but me and Ron know she is..." he stopped. And sat up straight..."are you sure that's what I was talking about....?" "Honestly Harry...I don't remember....." she giggled and stared at him smiling at him. "I'll be right back...." he said standing up and walking back to he's room. "Mmkay" Ginny said watching him get up.  
  
He walked back out wearing a white tank top and carrying a book. "What's that you got there Harry..?" Ginny said quite nosily. "Its a photo album of my mum and dad...I look at it ever so often, mainly when I need to think or feel lonely..." he said looking up at her and smiling. "Oh..." said Ginny quietly. Harry patted on the seat next to him and smiled at her. Ginny stood up and walked over to the coach and sat next Harry with her head resting on her knees.  
  
Harry flipped threw the photos, telling a ill story about each of them (that he had heard from friends of the Potters.) "She's very pretty Harry...." Ginny said looking at Lily waving and smiling in the photo. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. 'Wow he really does have Lily's eyes...' she thought staring into them. Harry shared so many things with Ginny, some good some bad. She realized how much Harry wanted a family...and to talk about them was just hard to do. "I'll be right back." Ginny whispered into harry 's ear, and head to her dormitory. She was back in a few seconds hold an old, brown leather photo album. "These are pictures of us...when I was like 3 or 4..." she sat closer to Harry and opened it up..."oh look thats Ron..." she began to giggle, he was standing there with his teddy bear...then it change to a giant spider has he was holding it. "Ron told me about Fred changing his stuffed bear...but I never thought I'd see or hear him scream like a little girl..." he said trying control his laughter . They continued threw the book swapping stories back and forth sharing a good laugh or two. Harry's stomach gave a loud hungry growl. He seemed to be embarrassed. Ginny just giggled and patted Harry's stomach "Come on lets go eat!" she said putting on her Dark blue robes and Fuzzy black slippers.  
  
"I'll race you!" said Ginny in a teasing/childish way "OI! I think I already won...i mean if I'm racing you!" Harry said giving her a joking smile and he winked at her. "GO!" they both yelled at the same time.both of them took off down the hall...Harry was much fast than her...Ginny began to pick up her speed...getting tired she jumped on Harry 's back. "HAHAHA I win!" she shouted as Harry stopped, trying to catch he's breath said "OH...No....You...didn't...You.... Cheated.... I...want...a re...match!" he said smiling at her. "Well I want to eat first!" then she walked in and sat at the Gyffindor table. He sat a cross from her, and smiled. Taking out their wands, Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and freshly squeezed orange juice appearedd on the table. "Mom, just like mum makes!" she said stuffing more cake into her mouth. Harry couldn't believe he was talking to Ginny, like he has known her his whole life...she practically began to read his mind at times. "Harry..Arf you okif..?" she said with a full mouth of food. "huh..? oh yeah just a lil distracted that's all..."he said staring at her plate which was almost clean. "Harry...eat something!..be fore I eat it for you...!" she said smiling at him, as he began to eat a cake and bacon.  
  
When they started to get up to leave the great Hall the rest of the Weasleys walked in with Hormone and Lee Jordan, as they sat down they looked at them in very quizzical looks. "Morning Ron..." Harry began to laugh.."Whats so funny Harry....?" said Ron staring very confused at him. "Oh nothing..Nothing..." he looked at Ginny and they began to laugh uncontrollably. "ummmm..ok...they are mental I tell ya..." Ron whispered to Fred. "Well I'm going back to the common room, see ya there later Ron..."said Harry looking up from the table. "Yeah..i guess" said Ron taking a set. "Wait i'm going back up too....gotta clean up my dorm, plusHarry you wanted are-match..are you ready for it..?!?!" said Ginny standing up, giving her brothers a hug,as she smiled up at Harry . Harry and Ginny leave the great hall  
  
Super Dork- okay okay...slow start on a new fanfic I know! I'm still making things up as they go...so yeah bare with me!!! So Ginny and Harry are closer now...Friends you can say...but will there be more...I donno!! Maybe! Please R/R thanks! 


	3. Thoughts

Chapter 3 Thoughts  
  
"HA! I beat you fair and square." Ginny said she came to a stop, gasping for breath. Harry was next to her in a few seconds. "Nah.I had you, until you hit me with a tickle hahahahaha charm..!" said Harry, laughing and holding his stomach. Ginny just smiled at him, and said "Moolishious" they both cracked up with laughter, tears coming from her eyes. The picture swang open, and they walked into the common.  
  
Ginny headed straight toward her dorm. "Oh, so you really did need to clean your dorm,." said Harry smiling at her devilishly. "Well..yes, did you think I was coming up here to spend time alone with yooou..?!?" she said grinning as she winked at him and left the room. Harry sat back down on the dark red sofa, took of his glasses and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Ginny, and nothing else. Her smile, her laugh her girlie giggles, how she shared things with him openly, and even her cute chipmunk sneeze. He laughed out loud remembering the sound and how her nose scrunched up after her sneeze. And those eyes, warm chocolate brown, that just made you feel special when ever you looked into them, and her flaming red hair, the sent of roses.and her milky white skin, so smooth. Harry suddenly felt very weird, he opened is eyes to see Ron and Dean standing over him, looking at him as if he had turned purple. "You a'right Harry..?" asked dean raising an eyebrow. "Yeah.just..just thinking" said Harry coolly, as he sat up and put his glasses on. Ginny came hurtling down the stairs, Ron and Dean turned around saw her stop at the last step. She bit her lip and looked at Harry who smiled at her. "Umm...Harry, have you seen my Quidditch book..?"  
  
"What...? Oh yeah!" he said picking the old red book of the floor and tossing it to her.  
  
"Thanks.Harry..." she said as she caught the book, she ran back up the stairs.  
  
"What was that..!!" yelled Ron staring at Harry.  
  
"What was what Ron.she just came down to get her book." replied Harry in a rude tone, rolling his green eyes.  
  
"Whatever.she just looked soooooo disappointed to se me here.that's all..." said Ron staring at Harry, then at Ginny photo album. "Harry." he started and picked up the book, shaking it at Harry. "What's this doing here."  
  
"Oh, she was showing me some pictures this morning.." Harry said, running his fingers threw is jet-black hair.  
  
"Any one up for some exploding snap.." suggested Dean, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. He looked at Harry then at Ron, they were glaring at each other.  
  
"No thanks Dean, I'm gonna try to catch a few Z's before lunch.maybe by the time I wake up, the storm will have stopped." he stood up, and picked up his photo album. He walked into his dorm, and jumped on his bed, and laid their, think about Ginny. -Around Lunch time- Harry began to wake up to the sound of thunder and very loud tapping on the window. It was now raining even harder, Harry could see that Quidditch was out of the question. He laid there for several minutes, before finally getting up. He stretched and yawned wildly as he entered the empty common room. He picked up his photo album, and looked threw the pictures once more. He heard someone coming down the stairs from the girls dorms, he hoped it was Ginny, but it was Lavender. Harry looked back at the photos ignoring the fact that Lavender had taken a seat across from him and was staring. "What??" Harry said not meaning to sound annoyed. "Nothing.." Lavender began, the she looked at Harry and smiled. "I was just trying to figure out why Ginny finds you..what was the word she used..oh yeah Irresistible.." she said smiling at Harry, who was just looking at her as if she had a "Kick me" sign tapped to her forehead. "Well.did you find it?" said Harry glaring at her. "Oh yeah..to bad she's a friend or I'd go after you myself." she said this in a flirtatious way. "Are you done now.?" replied harry in an annoyed voice. Lavender just stood up and walked back up the stairs. Harry shook his head, and went back to the pictures. 'So Ginny finds me Irresistible.. ' he thought while he smiled. He really wanted to talk to her now, he wanted to talk to her so badly he called Lilly, Ginny a few times. At that moment when he began to get up, Ginny came rushing down the stairs, looking at Harry nervously. Harry just smiled at her. And then she spoke. "You know Harry.I love the rain.." "Well, that's good since we are getting a lot of it.." "Harry.do you want to go play some Quidditch with me..?" "In The Rain..?!?" "Oh...is brave Harry Potter.scared of a little rain.? Ginny said this sounding just like Draco Malfoy. Then she smiled at him. "Fine Gin.I'll go get my broom and the quaffle.." He replied to her acting very unhappy, but he was jumping for joy on the inside. He left up to his dorm and Ginny sat on the sofa waiting for him. ' finally I can be alone with harry.doing something I love..and well I get to him on a more personal level and I get help on Quidditch..' She was trying so hard not to think of just being alone with Harry. She heard him coming down the stairs, she stood up and took a deep breath. "Ready..?" asked Harry "Yeah, lets go..!" she replied as they left the common room. "Harry.you know there 's a faster way of getting to the Quidditch field." "OH really..what ways that.?" he looked down at her, she looked up at him and smiled. She hoped on her broom and kicked off. "Ginny..What are you doing.we are still in the Hall Way!" harry yelled at her, a she circled back and hovered next to him. "Oh come on harry.don't ruin my Fun..!!!" Harry couldn't resist the look and smile she gave him, he hopped on his broom, with the quaffle in hand , and took of down the corridors. Ginny followed.  
  
The moment they were outside of Hogwarts, they were soaked. Thunder roared and lighting flashed almost every 5 minutes. "Ready Harry..?" ginny asked moving her wet red hair from her face. "I guess so." said harry as he watched her fly off to the field, he followed. By the time her got there it was impossible for him to see anything. He caught the quaffle then landed on the field. Ginny was next to him in minutes. "What's wrong.?" "I can't see a thing" "OH.here" she took of his glasses and tapped them with her wand, a muttered a very strange word Harry had never heard before. "There" she announced handing him his glasses back. "Thanks" he put them on, they were now water proof. "I took of the glare for you too..it always blocked the color of your eyes."Ginny replied moving her hair behind her ears. "Ginny.." he started but was interrupted by Ginny. "Ready Harry.? I still need a lot of practice if we are going to beat Slytherin." "Ginny...you don't need practice you're a natural." she said smiling at her, she began to blush, making her even more beautiful. There was an awkward silence, it seemed to go on for ages, and out of the blue, Harry kissed Ginny on her soft pale lips. He was expecting her to push him away, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with is wet, black hair. There brooms hit the cold grass. Harry's hand were around her waist , feeling her womanly curves, every time she touched his neck with her fingers he got chills. The rain was pouring on them, drenching them both. And to Harry 's surprise Ginny let go, and step back from him. "Harry.I'm sorry." "Sorry for what.?" harry asked looking at her in confusion. "Harry.I don't think.I don't think." she was having a very hard time explaining what she was trying to say. "Ginny.what is it.?" "I'm just sorry.I shouldn't have done that." "Ginny, it was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place.." "Harry.maybe we should go in.." "Ok...Gin...?" he looked at her then picked their brooms and the quaffle. "thanks harry for helping me.." "No problem Gin." he waited a while then finally asked her as they entered the 7th floor hall way, leaving puddles every where. "What do you find so. Irresistible about me." he continued to look at the floor. Ginny 's heart sank.. "How.how." she began and Harry interrupted her. "Lavender came down to see me around lunch time..and mentioned it.." He said smile at her. "Oh.well harry if you must know.." She began and took a deep breath, putting a hand in he robe pocket. "it's just you...I mean, I love to be with you.you are so easy to talk to , I can be myself around you..and recently all I want to do is be with you." she replied staring into his brilliant green eyes, and then she smiled and looked away.  
  
The moment they entered the common room, they noticed no one was in there, the looked at each other, and took off their soaking wet robes. Ginny was wearing a dark blue shirt with a "V" shaped neck that came down to her chest area, but not reviling anything, an a pair of jean Capris, her cloths were also wet, and they sucked to her body, showing off her curves. She pulled back her wet hair, and looked up at harry, picking up her robe. Harry was wearing a white shirt that was also sucked to his body showing of his muscular arms and stomach, and a pair of jean pants that were slitly damp. He shook his head, making water fly from his hair hitting Ginny in the face with water. He looked at her, as she looked at him, they both smiled, and once again an awkward silence. "Well.I'm gonna go change into some dry cloths.: Ginny said trying to break the silence. "Yeah.Yeah me too.." Harry replied, still trying to breath as he looked at Ginny 's amazing body.  
  
They both went up their common rooms, and were back into new and dry cloths with in 10 minutes. Harry and Ginny then sat on the red sofa, listening to the thunder and the soft pitter patter of the rain against the windows and roof. Harry pointed his wand at the chimney and whispered something. A warm fire appeared, the crackling of the wood, and the smell of the pine filled the room, Harry looked over at Ginny who was staring into the flames. He became more relaxed, and began to drift to sleep, when he felt something damp on his chest, he looked down and saw Ginny 's flaming red hair, very damp and loosely curled. He ran his fingers threw her hair, witch smelled like roses still, he held her hand as she squeezed his. They both sighed and feel asleep in each other's arms. 


	4. The cat's out of the bag

Chapter 4 The cats out of the bag  
  
It was about 3 in the morning. Every one was back in their dorms, except Harry and Ginny who were asleep in each other's arm, the fire still going and the storm the same as before. No one paid any attention to them sleeping on the sofa. Ron came into the common room shortly after 3; he headed right for the stairs to go up to his dorm. But then he stopped, looked to the sofa and saw Harry holding Ginny, and Ginny laying on Harry her hand in his. Ron suddenly felt a burst of anger in him, for what he didn't know, he waked over to the sofa, and hit Harry in the head. Harry opened his eyes, and looked around, Ron spoke with pure anger. "Harry.What are you doing.!" he was shacking, his eyes attached to Harry's.  
  
'"What Ron.What's wrong.?"  
  
"Why are you and Ginny..." Harry looked at Ginny who was still sleeping.  
  
"She...she must have fell asleep Ron.."  
  
"Before or after" Ron was now speaking threw his teeth.  
  
"Before or after what..?"  
  
"Oh what your telling me you didn't do anything.Harry I caught you.what did you do with my sister!!"  
  
"Ron.I didn't do Any Thing..she just feel asleep."  
  
"What ever Harry." Ron said as he was trying to wake up Ginny.  
  
"Ron.what are you doing.." Ginny said looking from Harry to Ron, her eyes widened.  
  
"Ginny.did you and Harry.." "RON! No, I just feel asleep when I was talking to Harry." she looked at Ron in disgust, and sat up and yawned. "I'm going to bed.Night Ron...Harry." she smiled at Harry and then glared at Ron.  
  
"Harry.I'm sorry...But stay away from my sister..or else.."  
  
"Ron...what is your problem."  
  
"Bloody 'Ell! Harry for all I know she could be lying to me, just to save me from killing you for touching her.Harry i'm not blind! I see the way you look at her, how you guys act together..but don't ever let me catch you.." Ron was looking down at Harry, and shaking his fist at him. Ron just walked away before Harry could say anything.  
  
Harry laid back down on the sofa, and ran his hand threw his black hair. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'God..Ginny probably hates me now..' he thought. He stood up and walked up to his dorm, the moment his head hit his pillow he was asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to find everyone was awake and playing exploding snap in the boy's dorm. He walked out and sat next to Dean in an empty chair, no one said a word to him or even looked up. Harry got up and decided to head down to breakfast. He past by Ginny on the way there. They stared into each other's eyes until they could no longer see them. Harry sighed, and continued to walk to the great hall. Hermione was next to him in a few minutes. "Harry, are you okay.?" she asked very concerned. "Why didn't you wake me up..if you saw Ginny and I sleeping in each others arms, where EVER one could see us." Harry stopped at looked down at Hermione. "Harry, i'm sorry.I didn't think Ron would act like this.everyone thought you to.were.err well you know."  
  
"Wait...Mione.are you telling me you thought Gin and I were...?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I mean you guys look great together, and plus it seemed so obvious.."  
  
"Well we aren't, especially now.Ron is pissed at me, and Ginny wouldn't even say anything to me."  
  
"Harry..you aren't mad at her..?"  
  
"Why would I be at her!?!"  
  
"Oh Harry this is great! She thought you were mad at her."  
  
"I thought she was mad at me to be honest." Harry smiled at Hermione.  
  
""Don't let Ron get in the way..pass the O.J Harry..," she said taking the orange juice from Harry.  
  
"But.Ron, is my best friend..I just cant."  
  
"Harry its better you than.than Draco Malfoy right..?  
  
"What.!?!"  
  
"Well.I heard Malfoy talking in potions.and well he wants Ginny really bad.I mean.he 'wants' her." Hermione smiled at Harry and then put a piece of bacon into her mouth.  
  
"Are you serious Mione...?" She nodded. "OK...well Harry.meet me in the library today around 3.." Hermione said as she got up, and brushed off her robes. "Mmkay, Mione..but why.?"  
  
"Harry.cant I just tell you to meet me some where without you asking questions.?" she said grinning at him. "Okay, okay...3 the library. See you Mione" said Harry as Hermione left the great hall, her bushy hair flying behind her.  
  
A few minutes later Harry was just sitting at the Gyffindor table, when he noticed the weather had cleared up. "A great day for Quidditch eh...?" Harry spun around to see Fred and George walking towards him. "Yeah." replied Harry, as he looked back down at the table. "You know Harry.We heard about you and Ginny...and well we saw you guys too.." Fred said looking around nervously. "WHY didn't you wake me up!" Harry said looking at the twins. "OH.Cos you two looked soooooooo cute!" said George in a girlie voice. The all laughed then it turned back to Harry again. Fred was being serious, this was scary, "Harry, you have our okay to do whatever you want with Ginny, as she does you. I mean better you than some guy.. You're a good guy, and an awesome friend. She deserves you. Oh but if you do hurt her.be sure that we will know and we WILL kick you ass Harry." Fred was still looking at Harry, George was staring at Harry, and Harry just nodded. "So how about some Quidditch.Wizards Chess...?" said Fred smiling and breaking the silence. "Sure.Quidditch?" Harry and George said in unison. As Fred and George ate their cakes, and drank orange juice, they chatted about almost everything. By now the great hall was filled with students, just waking up on a clear Sunday morning. "Oi.I have charms homework..and potions.and bloody 'ell transfiguration." moaned George " I really need to do it, so no quidditch for me." "Your right George.I totally forgot about that, and our detention, for putting a cherry bomb in the prefects bathroom." he looked at Harry and smiled. "Sorry Old Chap, no quidditch for us..." said Fred, looking down at his plate. "Oh well. I have to meet Mione in the library around 3 or something." said Harry looking up at the twins. They twins waved at Harry as they left, Harry waved back. He noticed Lavender was making her way over to him. He stood up and walked as fast as he could back to the boy 's dorm. It was now almost 10 am.  
  
He entered the dorm, it was empty. He took of his robes and lay on his bed wearing dark red boxers and a black shirt. He sighed and picked up his photo album. He looked at his smiling mum and dad, and a waving Sirius Black. Witch reminded Harry that he was now living with Sirius from this summer until he lives to go off on his own. This brought a smile to Harry 's face. Looking at his watch that Ginny gave him last Christmas, it read 12:08, Harry looked at the watch in amassment, he as been laying her for 2 hours without even realizing it. He closed the photo album, pulled on his black robes and walked out to find the common room empty once again. He walked over the window, opened the curtains. He looked out into the ground of Hogwarts. Extremely blue sky's, not a cloud in the sky.the grass greener than ever. He looked towards the quidditch field to find, the whole Gyffindor quidditch team, and then some playing quidditch. Harry shook his head, and closed the curtains, making the room very dark. He sat back down on the sofa, took of his glasses and sighed. He felt a very cold hand grace his face, very smoothly. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ginny standing over him. He looked into her brown eyes as she gently smiled at him. Her eyes were kind, and made Harry feel warm and special looking into them. "Morning Harry" she said her voice steady yet soft. Harry just smiled at her, then realized what would happen if Ron saw her. "Ginny.you know we cant.." he started but was interrupted by Ginny pressing her soft pale lips to his. Harry wanted to push her away, but couldn't. He brought her in, she sat on his lap. The kiss was full of passion; as if it was the first and last one they both would ever had. Harry had his arms around her holding her; she was playing with his hair. Harry sudden felt weird, Ginny had just put her tongue in his mouth.mot knowing what to do he followed her lead. Ginny began to put her icy hands under Harry's robes, as Harry continued to hold her. A loud clunk sound came from the girls staircase, Ginny stopped, as Harry did both looked at the stairs to see Lavender peeking around the corner. 


	5. Awkward Silence

Chapter 5 Awkward Silences  
  
Harry looked at Ginny; she still was sitting in his lap. Harry saw her eyes; very steady they had a fire in them. She glared at Lavender, who looked at Harry and then at Ginny. Harry looked Lavender, who was standing on the second to last step. Ginny slowly stood up and walked over to Lavender, who began to back up. Harry could really see that Ginny was a Weasley, her eyes steady with the same fire in them as Ron had every time he saw Malfoy. She began to talk to Lavender in a hush voice. Lavenders eyes widened in panicky and she ran back up the stairs. Ginny came back over and sat the sofa, looking into Harry brilliant emerald green eyes.  
  
She smiled at him and she laid her head down on the sofa. Her red, curly hair relaxed past her shoulders. Harry leaned over and moved a strand of hair from her face; she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him once more. 'What is wrong with me!' Harry thought, he wanted so much to be where he is now, but then again he just wanted to push her away, but couldn't. She explored his mouth once more, she new exactly what she wanted and what would drive Harry crazy. He followed her lead; he felt her cold hands on his chest. She moaned quietly as Harry's hands touch her milky white skin. He put his hands on her back, her skin was so cold, it gave Harry chills. 'This is so much easier with out his glasses' Ginny thought as she felt Harry on do her bra. Suddenly Ginny sat up, pushing Harry off of her. "Wow." was all she could say hooking her bra back up." Harry sat there looking at her, as she did him. "Harry. "Ginny." he started  
  
"Well, not here.I'm sorry."  
  
"Ginny.I understand, I feel the same way." "Thanks Harry." she smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead, she walked slowly back up to her dorm, leaving Harry alone again. It was now almost 2, Hermione came sown the stairs and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey" she said as she took a set next to him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"So what's up with you and.."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Yeah...she came up and talked to me."  
  
"She talked to you about me..??"  
  
"No, mainly about how she was feeling.and well a little about you."  
  
"Good or Bad..?" "Good, definitely good!"  
  
"Oh really.?"  
  
"Yeah, although she thinks she upset about..you know."  
  
"Oh.well I feel the same way she dies Mione.."  
  
"Well that's what I told her..but she is still confused."  
  
"Anything else she said about me.?!?"  
  
"Yeah.. She said its weird how she wants you so badly, and then when she has you.she wants to push you away but cant."  
  
"I know how she feels.."  
  
"She really likes you Harry.and I know you like her, so lets try to keep Malfoy away from her..alrighty..?" she said smiling at Harry.  
  
"Mmkay Mione..." he returned her kind smile with a grin.  
  
"Well there's no use in meeting me in the library.so I guess I will talk to you later Harry." She got up and walked back up to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Thanks Mione..." he said as she smiled at him. Her footsteps died away, as the Gyffindors began to come in threw the port whole, most of them looking at Harry nervously. "Hey guys" said Harry smiling at them. He felt so much better after talking to Hermione. Everyone exchange looks all be for saying Hey back. "Have fun?" he said still smiling, as he walked over towards them. Everyone looked around, Ron had just came into the room and glared at Harry. "Hey Ron" he said in his normal voice. Ron looked at him in shook, and left the room. Fred and George came running down the stairs. "You guys...went and played quidditch with out US!" yelled Fred looking at the team. They all smiled and said in unison "it was fun." from then on everyone began to talk to Harry again, as if no one saw him and Ginny together. But ever time Ginny would come into the room, every one would look at Harry then at her and smile. Ron reluctantly talked to Harry, being forced by Fred. They played one game of wizard's chess around 3:30 and it was just like old times. "And in two days, the quidditch match. So practice tomorrow..?" said Ron as his night was smashed to pieces by Harry's bishop. "Yeah, and it wont be raining for once.." Replied Harry. It was just like old times, Ginny wasn't even a problem any more, Cos at that moment Ron spoke to Harry about it. "Harry. I know you like Ginny and well she likes you.I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day, I know I was a jerk.and yeah..but.but its okay with me that you and Gin are together, I mean better you than some other guy right.?" said Ron smiling weakly at Harry. "Plus.Fred would have my head it I didn't talk to you.." The both laughed, and Harry accepted his apology. This was followed by another Awkward silence. That wasn't broken, they just continued to play the game, without a word to eachother. 


	6. Gyffindor V Slytherin

Chapter 6 Gyffindor .v. Slytherin  
  
-Monday at Pracitce.- "Alicia! Watch out!!" yelled Ginny as she came out and caught the quaffle. Passing it up to Ron, she heard Fred yell up at her "Great Gin" she glanced at Harry who was watching the practice from at least 20 feet above the field. Katie came around, and tried once again to score on Ginny. "Come on you guys.how am I suppose to practice if you guys are going easy on me.?!?" she said smiling at Ron as he came in "Score" he yelled. Ginny looked amazed. "The first and last one Ron!" she yelled tossing the quaffle to Katie. Harry came in out of now where, servings around all the players, dodging the bludgers, he came in did an awesome dive, and caught the snitch in his right hand. He looked up at Gin, and waved the team down.  
  
"Great.no way Slytherin will have a chance.." Said Harry looking at the dirty faces of his team. This was followed by a very long speech, full of both good and bad comments. He then mentioned the news that Angelina had a very bad potions accident, and will be un-able to play for some time. Witch brought a smile to Ron's face; he would be taking her spot. "Ok, 15 laps around the field, just like the 10 at the beginning of practice, And remember practice Wednesday and Friday.Match on Saturday." Harry took off followed by Ron, Alicia and the rest of the team. Finishing their laps, practice was dismissed and they headed off to the locker room. They change in silence everyone was too tired to speak.  
  
Harry entered the common room first, and headed straight for the boy's bathroom for a nice cold shower. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were doing homework and of course talking about Harry and now Ron. "Mione..you...like.Ron.?" "Yes, Gin...I. do, I don't know why.something about him.just makes me...well you know!" they both giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I know Mione...that's great though, I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Only thing is.I don't think he feels the same way.."  
  
"What...? Well.you will never know until you ask Mione." she said putting her History essay in her book.  
  
"What.just ask him..?"  
  
"Yeah.well I mean do it in a sanative way."  
  
"Are you and Harry going out."Hermione said quickly, changing the conversation onto Ginny. -Awkward silence- "Gin..?"  
  
"No, not yet..he hasn't asked and neither have I."  
  
"Oh.ok.?" "Well I'm going to take a shower.quidditch you know," said Ginny taking out her ponytail and shaking her head, letting her loosely curled hair down and rest on her shoulders. Hermione just smiled and nodded, and began to write again. With in a few minutes Ginny was up in her bathroom and Harry was in the boy's dorm talking to Ron and "doing" homework. "So yeah.Ginny and I haven't talked about dating."  
  
"Oh. ok Harry I was just wondering..its going to be weird though,.you dating my sister and all."  
  
"Yeah, I know..so have you talked to Hermione.?"  
  
"About what..?"  
  
"About what..? Ron.come on you have only liked her since our 3rd year.and your asking what!"  
  
"Harry.you know..Well.ummm."  
  
"Ron...just talk to her.it wont hurt to just talk to her about it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right.." Harry shrugged and went back to his potion's homework.  
  
"I think I'm going to go shower.talk to you later Harry."  
  
"Later Ron."  
  
Harry finished his homework, wanting nothing more than to talk to Ginny. He went down to the common room; witch was packed with gyffindors from every year. But no Ginny, He asked Hermione where she was. "She went to take a shower." was all he got from her. Feeling a little disappointed he went back up to his dorm and lay on his bed. Slowly after he fell asleep, it was only 8:30 at night the whole Gyffindor team missed dinner. But Harry found that he wasn't hungry for food, but for Ginny. Picturing her smile, and her warm brown eyes, he drifted further into sleep.  
  
-The Quidditch game on Saturday- Red and Green blurs filled the air; it was even harder to see the game. For the weather had worsen, from clear blue skies to a coal black, and rain was pouring, drenching the players, audience, and making the field muddy it was impossible to get a good kick off. Harry was thanking Ginny for her charm to repel water (harry had gotten a new pair of glasses during the summer, witch were much better than his last.) Harry was at least 10 feet above the game, looking for the snitch. Several shots were made on Ginny none made it threw. "Ouch. that had to hurt!" yelled Lee Jordan as Ginny rammed into one of the Slytherin chasers to get the quaffle. "Never thought a nice girl like her could throw some guy off his broom.Feisty that Weasley is." continued Lee Jordan in an amazed sort of voice as Professor McGonagall threatened him once more. The score was Gyffindor 50 and Slytherin 0.."OH! Cheap shot..! He pushed her right out the way.FOUL!" yelled Fred shaking his bat. They had just scored putting the score 50 to 10. Harry was looking everywhere for the snitch, the weather getting worse. He looked over at Ginny, and saw a blonde haired boy flying around her, as if trying to her attention. It was Malfoy. Harry suddenly remembered what Hermione had said about Malfoy wanting Ginny. Harry had no idea what to do, he wasn't thinking he just flew right up to Malfoy and looked at Ginny. She was glaring at Malfoy; shooting daggers at him threw her gaze. "Oi, Potter..coming to join the fun.?' Draco said silkily. "Malfoy.just play the game and stop harassing our Keeper.." "What.she is only your Keeper then eh.?" Harry raised an eyebrow, now Ginny was looking at him. "So I have a chance then.great" Malfoy continued smiling and looking at Ginny 's body. "Malfoy.play.the .game." said Harry strongly with anger in his voice. Ginny looked away, and began to watch the game. Out of the corner of his eye harry saw a flash of gold, he took off after the snitch, Draco on his tail. "So Potter.. you and Ginny aren't." has he flew right next to Harry, both them pushing on each other with their shoulders. "Malfoy.give it a rest.."  
  
"Well I mean Harry.you can do much better than her.a Weasley."  
  
"If I can do better" he began still watching the snitch. "Why do you want her..?"  
  
"Well...she's a Weasley.witch is a pitty.but I mean look at her Harry."  
  
"Pitty.?"  
  
"Well I mean she wont be much use in the family.for sex and all yeah, but not in a relationship..don't you agree she is your little "Fuck" buddy right...?"  
  
Harry said nothing, he was so angry he couldn't speak, he just watch the snitch. He looked away for a moment to see Ginny watching him and he lost it. (The snitch). He came to a stop, Malfoy continued on about Ginny. "I mean, she has the perfect body.I mean all the guys are looking at her.although she her chest isn't very big.its what a B cup.maybe a C.but of course you know how big SHE is..and she must be a little ball of fire, so tell me Harry does she like it ruff.or soft and gentle.. " Harry looked at Malfoy and without thinking punched him right in the face knocking him off his broom. -The whistle blew- Slytherin was given a penalty and Harry was benched, letting their sub come into the game. Who wasn't very good at all. The game continued until the weather was so bad the players were being blown off the field. The score was now G-260 and S-180 the game had gone on almost 5 hours. Madam Hooch called the game and made a date for a re-match.  
  
Later that day they found out that Malfoy had a broken nose, and was bruised from the fall. Ginny never asked why Harry had hit him and cost them the game. Ron on the other hand asked constantly but Harry ignored him and would change the subject to Hermione. But then the bad news had come, Draco had told Madam Hooch that Harry attacked him to have advantaged on the game, not only did Slytherin there for win the game, Harry wasn't aloud to play the next 3 games and 30 points was taken from Gyffindor House. Giant arguments took place between all the houses, and to no surprise Slytherin was the only one on their side.  
  
No one said a word about Quidditch until the next practice came around. But now they had to practice longer, harder and more days of the week, for the new seeker had no idea what he was doing on the field, he needed help. Practice took place everyday. Everyone was too tired to do anything, and many teachers were begging to complain about incomplete assessments and such. One night after practice Harry sat down with Ginny. There was more silence then talking, Harry finally said something to her. "Gin.I know you never asked or anything." he began as she turned to him, and what he saw shocked him. She was crying; tears running down her face, her eyes where no longer filled with warmth, but with a very cold and depressed look in them her wonderful smile was wiped from her face. She spoke to him cutting Harry off. "So.I'm just you Keeper.? She looked up at him as she tucked her red hair behind her ears. "Harry.?" "Ginny. I know that sounded..well rude but I didn't mean it like that.."  
  
"Then how did you mean it." her voice began to rise.  
  
" Well...I donno exactly I wasn't thinking clearly."  
  
"So I am just your Keeper then.!?!" she looked at him, not moving her eyes.  
  
"Ginny.you know you are more than a keeper..in fact I wanted to ask you something.and then tell you something.."  
  
"What.?"  
  
"Well first.Ginny.I know this might be a little weird, but I would 'love' to go out with you.like a couple.." Ginny just looked at him, she nodded for him to continue. This began to upset Harry. There was a long silence.  
  
"What did you want t o tell me.?"  
  
"Oh.nothing.never mind."  
  
"Harry.don't do that.what did you want to tell me..?!?"  
  
"Well...its about Malfoy.." Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well...Hermione heard him talking.and well he told me right before I punched him.that.well.that."  
  
"What Harry."  
  
"That he wants you Ginny.he wants you for sex." Ginny just looked at Harry in surprise  
  
"Ginny.?"  
  
"Harry...why didn't you tell me.?"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"I mean before!.he came up to me today..and well he asked me out...Harry he asked me out."  
  
"What did you say.?"  
  
"Well I said Yes.but I mean only cos I thought you only wanted me for sex.witch I know is not true now.Harry I'm sorry."  
  
"So you don't want to be a couple..?"  
  
"Harry of course I do.I just didn't think you did..and well Harry I was gonna ask you tonight.but Draco.."  
  
"I understand.."  
  
"Harry.I want you.not Draco..I jut thought you were using me..so I will talk to him tonight.and be done with that excuse for a wizard."  
  
"Using You..!?!?!"  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"Ginny.I care for you..a lot, I really want more out of this.not just being..."Fuck" buddies."  
  
"Fuck buddies.?"  
  
"Oh.that's what Draco called us..before I...you know."  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you."  
  
"Ginny." he said as he looked at her face, it was brightening, a small smile was formed on her face and her eyes still alert but kind. He couldn't help him self. He leaned towards her; they looked at each other for only a few moments when Harry was grabbed by Ginny, as she brought him in for another wonderful kiss.  
  
"Harry" she said as he planted soft kisses upon her neck. "I'm sorry.about Malfoy.I wasn't thinking. I really want to be.well.your girlfriend and all..I just" she gave a slit moan as Harry's warm hands graced her back, as his finger danced on her smooth icy skin. Just as her icy hands touched his muscular chest her broke away from her. "Ginny.you know I can't.." he looked at her and watched her smile. He took his right hand and touched her milky white cheek whipping away her tears, as he brought his hand down, she grabbed it and kissed it. She stood up and began to walk out of the room, as she past Harry she whispered in his ear "Neither can I." and she walked away. 


	7. Meet Him

Chapter 7 Meet Him  
  
Ginny was up in her dorm, getting ready to meet Draco. Buckling her belt that went around her jean skirt that went past her knees she stopped and looked into the mirror. She ran her hands down her body, smoothing out the lines in her white shirt, and tightened her belt. She grabbed a strand of hair, straightened out the curl and let it go as she whispered *"Boning." * she smiled, and added a some lip gloss to her pale pink lips. 'What am I doing.I don't want to look nice.. I want him to.well...not like what he sees." Ginny thought to her self, pulling off her skirt she put on a pair of old jeans and put her robes on over her white shirt. She took on last look in the mirror before putting her hair up in a ponytail. Putting more lip-gloss on she walked down the stairs and down into the common room. She found Colin, Ron and Harry playing Exploding Snap in a corner; Harry was the only one who looked up. He didn't smile at her; he just looked at her, his emerald green eyes searching her for some type of answer. Ginny only looked back at him she put the lip gloss into her pocket right next to her wand and left the common room, Harry just watched her go. "Harry!" was the last thing she heard as the portrait closed.  
  
'The lake.meet him by the lake.should I be doing this. I mean I'm only coming to tell him, that I wasn't coming.Hermione said o should though, she is usually right. "Just talk to him Ginny, he will understand" Hermione had said..ok..ok I will talk to him.' with out noticing where her feet had taken her, she looked around confused. She was in the dungeons. 'What the.' she thought. A door opened almost hitting her. "Oh, decided to meet me here in stead.?" it was Draco. He was wearing his robes, and behind him stood Professor Snape. "Draco.remember what I said, it is only for advanced students.so use it wisely." Snape said to Draco eyeing Ginny. He shut the door and Draco advanced on her. He was taller than her, but not by much. "What now.?" she said looking into Draco 's cold eyes. He smiled at her. "Lets walk.around the lake." he said taking her by had and walked her back out to the courtyard.  
  
They walked in silence out to the lake; he began to talk.a lot. Ginny was not paying attention, she was thinking about Harry, and why he looked at her like he did. She felt something very cold and somewhat rough touch her face. She turned to see that Draco was moving her hair back behind her ear. She didn't even realize that they were now sitting on a bench, bad He had taken down her hair. "Draco.. I actually came to tell you something." "Oh cant that wait.?"  
  
"No...I don't think it can."  
  
"Ginny, I'm sure it could..now take off your robes."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You heard me.now take them off."  
  
"Draco.I didn't come here to."  
  
"Oh of course you did..I know what you want, and see.I desire it too."  
  
"Draco! I came here to tell you, that I.." she was cut off by Draco forcing him self on her, he had her by the arms. She pushed him off, and slapped him in the face. A red hand shaped mark was now on his pale skin. She looked at him, glaring. He looked at her and smiled once more. "Ginny.don't tell me.." "Draco, I didn't come here to play games with you."  
  
"Of course.you want sex.why didn't you say so Ginny.?"  
  
"What.NO! Draco.I don't want you at all.in fact I came here to tell you that.Harry and I are going out...and that I want nothing to do with you.." She said strongly and looked at Draco, her eyes full of hate.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Draco raised his hand, and hit her hard in the face. She was knocked to the ground by the impact and force. She brought a shaking hand up to her lips, she touched then softly, blood covered her milky white finger, and her red hair surrounded her face hiding her expression of shock. She heard his cold voice as he walked towards her. "No one says no to me." his voice sent a chill down her spine. Not thinking she said in a very rude tone "Well.I just did" and before she could look up, she was knocked completely to the ground, hitting her head on the stone floor of the courtyard.. A bruise was all ready showing up on her pale skin, they bruise covered her right cheek.  
  
She lay there listening to the splashes the fountain in the lake. Suddenly she felt great pain in her rib area, she moaned in pain. Malfoy had just kicked her in the ribs, the hardest he could. Pain filled her chest, as she began gasping for air. Holding her ribs, she looked over to Draco who was just staring at her. She began to gasp rapidly for air. He had kicked her so hard that her lungs, they were now some what crushed. Her face was no longer milky white; it was almost as red as her hair. Draco just looked at her, his face in horror, he started to run. *'BAM!' * Ginny saw Draco hit the floor, his nose bleeding and small bruise on his face. Harry had just showed up and saw Malfoy kick Ginny. Harry looked over at Ginny who lay on the cold ground, still gasping for air. He began to walk over to her; he stopped and kicked Draco in the stomach. (Harry was much stronger and taller than Draco)  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny and kneeled down beside her, he looked at her, his eye very sad. Her face was a very light blue, her right cheek looked black He took his index finger and touched her lips, blood covered his finger. The blood was a rich red, almost a black cherry red. As he looked at her, he turned his attention to her eyes, they were still warm brown, slightly glazed, but the look was different. She looked at Harry as if this was the last time she would see his face, he eyes where in great pain. She made a very loud gasping noise brining Harry out of the trance her eyes had him in. "Ginny..I am so sorry.." his voice cracked slightly as he looked down at her. He was trying desperately to help her, before he knew what he was doing, he found himself unbuttoning her robes. He slid them off her arms, next he took off her shirt (only half way) what he saw brought a feeling of great hatred, and yet his eyes where looking at her desperately. He face now bluer, Harry still had no idea what to do. He softly touched her bruised rib cage, Ginny moaned in agony as she flinched and continued to gasp for air. Her skin was a very deep purple almost black. Harry picked her up, wrapping her gentle in his arms and did the only thing he could thin of. Go To The Hospital Wing. He began to run as fast as he could, still trying to not to hurt Ginny any more. When he realized she was no longer gasping. She was breathing. The hospital room was just a few steps away, he continued to jog. When he heard her voice. "Harry." "Ginny you need to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Harry.just take me to the common room.please."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Please" she said her voice was shaky. Harry did as she asked.  
  
He was standing at the portrait when he felt something warm hit his hand. Ginny was crying. Harry sighed and carried her into the empty common room, he headed for the stairs heading up to the girls dorms. He stopped and looked at several doors. "Umm.Gin.which one." he began then he realized she was sleeping, tears still running from her eyes.  
  
He figured it out by seeing a door with the number 5 above it. He entered the room lightened up by vanilla candles. The dorm was also empty everyone was sleeping. He looked around for a moment, and began to walk around the beds, looking for hers. Which he found by the name 'Ginny' above it. He smiled and tried to lay her down on the blue blanket covered bed. Harry sighed; Ginny had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He sat on the bed, with her in his lap. He looked at her, his eyes sad and kind. Her lip was no longer bleeding, but her bruises were worse than ever. Tearing his eyes away from Ginny, he looked at all the quidditch posters and pictured hanging around Ginny 's bed. She moved, and whimpered in pain as her eyes opened. She was still crying, warm tears streaming down her face. "Harry" she said in a very soft voice. "Yes love. I mean Ginny." he said some what embarrassed.  
  
"Love.. I like it."  
  
"Mmkay..Yes love..?"  
  
"Harry.you know.when I was umm."  
  
"Dieing.?"  
  
"Yeah.well when I was 'Dieing.' all I could think about was you."  
  
"Umm." "Your smile, your touch, the smell of you cloths, your warm hands, and the loving look in you wonderful green eyes..Harry.I..I think.I think I am in love with you.." She said now looking at into his eyes.  
  
* "That's good.I mean that you feel that way.cos well I do to.I mean I have been having trouble concentrating, eating, sleeping.especially when I'd rather be watching you sleep.and well tonight Gin, it scared me..that I would never be able to take your hand and walk with you in the dark, or even see you smile.*Ginny I do love you." he said looking back at her.  
  
They both smiled and looked away. Then they looked back at each other. Harry leaned in nervously, and kissed her pale lips. She kissed him back forgetting the pain she was feeling. Harry also forgot as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in for a more passionate kiss. She moaned painfully, he let go. "Sorry.Love." he said looking at her and removing his hands. She just smiled at her. "You are so beautiful Gin..especially when you smile.." She blushed and her eyes flashed with a painful look. "Are you okay.." Harry asked sounding very concerned. "Yeah.my stomach is just really sore.Harry where are my robes.?"  
  
"What.oh! In the courtyard.I'll go get them.."  
  
"Harry.you don't have to."  
  
"I know Love, but I am." he smiled at her as she sat on the bed, letting him stand up. "I love you Harry" "Love you too Gin" replied Harry as he left the dorm. Shutting the door, he ran back out to the courtyard to grab Ginny's robes. Draco was no where to be found, Harry just felt so great to have Ginny back, and he now knew how she felt about him, life was great. He picked up her robes, and headed back to the common room. Walking on the sixth floor he saw Draco, standing in the hall. Harry was too angry with him to say anything; he just walked by glaring at him. To Harry's amazement Malfoy ran off looking as if he was going to piss all over him self. *"Pansy.." *chuckled Harry as he walked up to the seventh floor. He entered the common room to find several first years up playing exploding snap, they all turned to see Harry wake up the girl's dorm. They exchange very confused looks as that returned to Exploding Snap.  
  
When Harry walked back into the Ginny's dorm he found that she was fast asleep, wrapped in her blue blanket. Harry sat down slowly on her bed, and laid her robes on the foot of the bed. *'Well, now I can watch you sleep' * he thought as he leaned against one of the bed post. He watched Ginny breath for several hours, every so often she would whimper in pain as she slept. Harry stood up looking at the clock, which read 1:26 am. He walked over to Ginny face, and kissed her pale cheek, she smiled and rolled over. "Night Gin..I love you" he said in a soft whisper as he moved her hair. He left her bedroom, and headed for his own. 'Well.only 5 more hours without her.' he thought as he took off his robes and glasses he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling before drifting off, he thought off Ginny, and how much he missed her already.* "I miss her in a Heart beat."* he whispered as he feel asleep.  
  
SuperDork- ok, thanks for reading this! The next chapter(s) should be coming up soon but I need to thanks some people first.Mmkay! *Danielle *, my wife hey thanks for the ideas and compliments, but you still need to fix Carly's cupcake maker you Bloody Bastard!! I love you!! *Carly *, my wife! -lol- thanks for helping me with the fanfic, giving ideas ect. Love you too! *Ashley *- thanks for everything! I love ya too.lol! *Luke *-for loving me and all, and for the inspiration of this story, a lot of things said in the story have been said to me from you, so I just wanted to thank you! I love you! To *Emerald the Chef *.I used the word BAM from him.lol And to *Def Leppard *, I borrowed the quote from a song "I miss you in a heart beat" great song! You all should listen to it.! So yeah I love them too.lol ok I'm done! Chapter 8 should be out soon, im not sure how many chapters this will take.but I wont KILL any one, I promise! -pinky swear- hehehe so please R/R and read my other story and R/R "A time for tears Continued!!!" Thanks!!! oh yeah,, and I thank my self..cos with out ME none of THIS would be possible.*tear* lol ok I AM done now.thanks again!! -All things in Starts * * are quoted from either Def Leppard or some one I thanked above...so yeah!- 


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8  
  
Harry didn't see Ginny for a few days after words. She didn't come to practices, classes or even meals. Hermione was asked questions by everyone, he ignored them and continued with her own business. For Hermione didn't even know about the event with Draco and Ginny and what had happen, in fact no one did but the 3 of them.  
  
Harry began to get worried, that night her went up to her dorm, skipping practice and dinner. Has he entered her room, it was dark, not even a candle was lit. Finding his way to her bed, he slowly sat down lighting a candle on her bed side table. She was sleeping, peacefully and more beautiful than ever. Her face was still bruised, the swelling had gone down though. Her lip was still swollen and very red. Harry sat there staring at Ginny and playing with her hair. He red hair was very cold, and felt like water in his hands. She shivered. Harry moved his hand from her and leaned against the farthest pole on her bed, he watched her sleep. 'This was and will be the only time I will see Ginny' he thought. Even the thought of not seeing Ginny 's smile in potions (she was advanced) or even her determined face at Quidditch practice, brought a deep pain to his heart. Suddenly Ginny 's eyes snapped opened and she looked at her candle, feeling a hand on hers. she slowly sat up and grabbed the hand and squeezed directly and very hard on a pressure point making Harry moan and gasp in pain. Seeing the fire re-fleck of his glasses Ginny let go and gasped in surprise. "Harry...I am so Sorry....I didn't know it was you...." she said lifting another candle letting her see Harry 's face completely. Harry rubbed his hand and smiled weakly at her "Its okay..." he said putting his hand in his lap and looking at Ginny. He noticed her eyes had a darkness in them, they weren't the warm and gentle brown, but a dark coal color, and has you looked at them it was as if you were staring into a black hole, never ending. Breaking the silence he said to her "Where did you learn such a muggle trick...?'  
  
"Charlie...." she said slowly and smiled up at harry, as she watched the light from the candle dance across his face.  
  
"Ah..should have known..." he replied smiling at her, her eyes flashed a little.  
  
"Harry...why are you here....?"  
  
he looked at her almost in disbelief he thought that would have been obvious.  
  
"Well...Gin I just have been worried I don't see you any more....you don't come to practice, class or even to meals..." he looked at her expecting a good answer.  
  
"Harry...you know why I haven't been...look at me! I just cant say that I fell...you don't look like this after a fall....!" she said raising her voice with anger and her eyes flashed violently.  
  
"Ginny, I know I was just worried...and I cant stand not to see you.....it kills me...."  
  
"Harry....do you have something wrong with you...? I mean look at me...I will have a scars every where one my face...I am ugly...and what are you staring at!" her voice was still dangerous.  
  
*"Ginny...you are the most beautiful person I have every seen....I'm not in love with your looks...you are a beautiful person just by your actions...that's what attracted me to you in the first place...Ginny..."*he said with a gentle smile as he touched her left cheek, smooth and colder than ever. Ginny just looked at him in amazement, and then looked away.  
  
"Ginny....how are you eating....you don't come down to the great hall..."  
  
"I eat up here....you know food charms and such..." she said shugging not looking up at harry. Harry looked at hat her and nodded, he stood up and patted down his robes . Shaking his head he began to leave her dorm, he stopped at the door way as he listened to her cry in pain. He didn't know why, but her went back and sat with her, he held her in his arms until she feel asleep. And right before she drifted off she whispered "love you...." warm tears dripped on his Quidditch beaten hands, he looked at his watch practice was just ending and the team was sitting down to dinner. he put ginny back in bed, blew out her candles as he covered her with blue blanket. He kissed her forehead and said "Love you too" whipping a tear from her purple cheek.  
  
Pulling on his robes her walked slowly down to the great hall. As he entered it was empty, except the Gyffindor table. The table was occupied by a very hunger and tired Quidditch team and no on else. Harry took a set next to Ron, who looked at him in great confusion as he did so. "Where were you Harry.?" h e asked turning to him to see Harry's face. "I had a lot of homework to do.." He said taking a glass of iced pumpkin juice that Katie handed him. "Yeah well.we found out that Angelinia wont be playing at all this year.." Said Fred as he ate a piece of pie. "Really! Why not..!!!" said Harry almost choking on a piece of chicken. "Cos, she is 'Prefect'.and thinks Quidditch will get in the way." said George in a disgusted voice, both the twins shook their head and shrugged. "Did you just find this out.?" asked Harry still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah.she came out to the field and everything.she wanted to talk to you, but you didn't show up." said Katie smiling kindly. Harry finished his meal in silence as did Ron. Harry was the last to join the meal and the first to leave.  
  
He walked in behind a first year, who looked at him strangely. Harry started to go up to his dorm, and half way up the stairs he turned around and walked up to Ginny 's dorm. He entered the room, and walked to her bed again. He sat down and he felt a hand touch his face. To his surprise Ginny was up and waiting for him. "Harry." she said quietly her voice was back to her sweet tone. She took a deep breath and continued. "Harry.I lust wanted to say that I am sorry for how I acted early.I know you meant what you said, and I shouldn't have thought.." She was cut off by Harry pressing his lips against hers. And for the first time she pushed him away, and looked at him. "Harry.." She looked down at her hand, she squeezed his hand gently and rubbed his rough hands with her thumb. "Harry I." she was cut off again, but this time by Harry 's voice. "Ginny. I know that you are sorry, and I under stand what you are going threw." he replied as he looked into her eyes. They still looked lost, he moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Ginny gave Harry a hug, and she began to cry again, her tears warmer than before. Harry whipped a single tear of her cheek as it rolled down.  
  
Harry lay on her bed, Ginny 's head on his chest. She listened to his steady heart beat, and fell asleep shortly, still holding his hand. Harry took of his glasses and lay them on the bed. He couldn't help feeling better, for he had Ginny again and that's all that counts. Harry wondered how Ginny was hiding out up here.,. knowing that she does share the dorm with all the girls.some one must have seen her. Harry breathed in and caught the scent of Gin's hair. It still smelled like Roses in bloom, her skin a very light smell of vanilla He moved his hand up and down on her arm, warming her cold skin. He looked up at the ceiling for ages before he kissed Ginny on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"HARRY...Harry.come on.GET UP" Hermione was trying to wake Harry before the rest of Gyffindor's were up. She pushed and pulled on Harry ruffly. "Harry." she whispered. 'Smack!' "Wha.ouch...Mione...?" said harry still half way asleep. "what was that for..?" He looked up at her, then at his watch. "Why are you up so early..its only 2 in the morning.." "I.erm..I am always up this early Harry..now you need to get up and get into your own bed..!"  
  
"What.Mione are you feeling alright.." He said, then took a look around to see that he wasn't in his own bed. "Oh.." He said looking down at Ginny, he was still holding her hand, she was still stroking it. "Harry.its nice that you and Ginny are together but you cant sleep in here every night..I have been waking you up at 2 in the morning the last couple days..." she said looking at Ginny her eyes bright. "And.Harry.I would like to know what happened to Gin.She said it was from Quidditch..but I." she started before Harry cut in. "It IS from Quidditch Hermione...I guess I was practicing a little to ruff with her when had a little.umm..one on one session.." He said brightly being totally convincing. Hermione just nodded and then shoved Harry out of the room. "Night Harry." she whispered as Harry walked down the stairs. Hermione turned around to see Ginny standing behind her. "Oh.Ginny.you scared me.." "Where's Harry..?"  
  
"He went back to his dorm..you know if our Prefect would have seen him in here.."  
  
"Your Head Girl Hermione.and I see YOU sneak up to Ron's dromitory all the time.."  
  
"Just to help with home."  
  
"Homework my butt..at 2 in the morning..?!?"  
  
"Well.I erm..."  
  
"And you went up their and realized that Harry wasn't there...and you came here to get him.."  
  
"Yes Ginny I did..If a Angelina would have seen him."  
  
"Hermione..you and I know she doesn't care if we have a boy in here...Why did YOU really come back to get Harry.?" "What..?!?!?"  
  
"Hermione.answer the question.."  
  
"Honestly Ginny..all of a sudden you two are spending a lot of time together..always running off and stuff..and then one day you don't disappear.and Harry doesn't talk to anyone..then he sees you.and then he starts talking again..And what happened to your face.you and Harry are the only ones that know.and both of are saying its from quidditch!!!!" Hermione finished glaring at Ginny, she took a deep breath and saw Ginny turn her face away and out of the light. "Ginny..?" She said trying to control the anger in her voice. Hermione saw Ginny's hands reach up and touch her fadded bruise. "Oh my gosh Ginny.Did Harry hit you..." there was silence. "Ginny.Harry hit you.didn't he.?!?!" the anger was coming back and could be heard in her voice. "NO! Mione..it wasn't Harry..Harry would never..NEVER!" she said snapping back into the light her eyes flashed volinetly. "Then who Ginny.Tell me who." "You remember the 1st time I played quidditch.and one night after a team practice I came in with that gaint bruise on my arm..?"  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"Well do you remember who I was going out with at the time..?"  
  
"No.Ginny I really..Oh wait...Yes.Ginny..?"  
  
"Do you Hermione.?"  
  
"Yes.Draco Malfoy...?"  
  
"Yeah.well.remember when I told you that I didn't get hurt at quiditch..?."  
  
"Yes.Oh! Ginny!! Are you serious..?!?! When did this Happen.!!!"  
  
"That day you told em to meet Him,.."  
  
"Oh Ginny.I am so sorry..but what does Harry.."  
  
"Harry was there for me.he showed Malfoy as much pain as he did me...haven't you noticed that Draco doesn't bother anyone when Harry is around..?" Hermione nodded and step closer to Ginny, Giving her a hug.  
  
"Ginny I am so sorry..I should have never suggested it..or that Harry.."  
  
"I know.Mione.I know.." -Awkward Silence- "Are you going to go see my brother or what.?!?" said Ginny breaking the silence. Hermione just smiled and nodded. "Night Mione.Have FUN." Ginny managed to smile and force a little laugh as she hugged Hermione again. She shut the door behind Hermione, and walked back to her four-poster-bed. Smiling up at the ceiling she thought of Harry, and how much he really meant to her. 'Finally.He's mine..' She thought and giggled at the thought. She rolled over and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	9. Over?

SuperDork: forgot the whole disclaimer.lol only took me nine chapter to remember so yeah!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the character JK Rowling does..this are just my idea's put into a story using the characters.so yeah!!!  
  
Chapter 9 Over.?  
  
The next few days, Harry and Ginny saw less of each other. Harry went back to practices, eating all the meals with the Gyffindor's and back to doing all of his class work. Harry had talked Colin into giving him all the assignments for the 5th years (all except potions, which Harry kept Ginny up-dated on) It was almost 2 weeks before Ginny showed her face out of her privacy of her dorm and Harry, and well now Hermione. All three of the stuck to the story of Ginny being hit in the face a quaffle or 2, during a private training lesson with Harry. To their surprise everyone bought their story even Ron.  
  
As Harry entered the Potions room he found that a girl with flaming red hair filled an empty set. Harry walked by and their eyes meet. For the first time Harry had saw the kind, warm brown eyes of the Ginny he loved, the smiled and both looked away. Her face wasn't as bad as it use to be. In fact you could barely tell. To the whole classes surprise Professor Snape decided that the class would just take notes. This was the best lessons for potions yet, Harry every once in awhile would turn around to look at Ginny who was usually looking at him. She stared into his jewel like eyes, before smiling and looking back at her notes. The bell rang; he hastily put his notes, book, ink and quill into his bag and meets up with Ginny in the hall to give her a heads up on her next lesson. He walked all the way to Muggle Studies with Ginny and Colin following them. Before Harry headed off for transfiguration, Ginny gave Harry a very soft and yet passionate kiss. It went for a while, both Harry and Ginny not wanting to break it. But Colin broke in with a "Hey...Class.Ginny..NOW!" as Harry and Broke apart Ginny passed Harry a not and said sweetly "love you" into his ear as she walked into class with Colin.  
  
Harry ran and caught up with Ron and Hermione, who were basically 'making out' outside of an empty class. This 'make out session' was broken by Harry emitting Colin "Hey.Ron.Class.NOW." he said looking down the hall at Professor McGonagall who was tapping her foot on the floor as she looked at her watch. Harry and Ron sprinted to the Transfiguration room taking their sets. And again to day there was just another easy class. "Today will be taking notes..just some review" was the lesson announced by Professor McGonagall. Harry hastily finished his notes and put them into his "Everything about Quidditch" book. He sat it aside, as he took out the note Ginny had passed him. 'What could she want to tell me.that she couldn't say to my face.?' Harry thought as he looked at the folded piece or parchment. Harry shook his head and found him self quit nervous, his palms sweat. He put the note back into his pocket. He began to tap on the desk impatiently. 'God.I will just have to find out.' he thought as he reached into his pocket, and felt the smooth parchment against his skin, he tapped on the note. He pulled it out and played with it for a few minutes, spinning it around on the desk. He took a deep breath as he began to unfold it. 'One fold down.' he thought as he inhaled, the smell of roses and vanilla leaping off the page and into his scenes. "Mmmm, Ginny' he thought feeling extremely relaxed as he unfolded the rest of it, the smell of her perfume getting stronger and wrapping Harry in it. Her handwriting was graceful and small. The ink was plain black, but shimmered in the light that danced on the paper. Harry lifted the paper up to his face and inhaled the smell of her perfume. He admired her writing before he began to read.  
  
Harry, Hi love; yes.I am going to use your word. I just thought that I would write you a simple note, and I never thanked you for everything. For being there even when I didn't want you to be. I also just wanted to let you know that I love you, more than life its self. I am so lucky to have a boy friend as wonderful as you. 'Boy friend.?' Harry thought has he lifted his head and looked up with a raised eyebrow. 'Me.Ginny 's boy friend.?' he smiled and agreed with him self that yes, yes he was. He inhaled again and began to read: Never thought I'd say that, Harry Potter is my boyfriend. It sounds weird, but so right. I know that you are only 10 minutes away from me, but it feels like miles. I just miss you so much, and I never told you that I appreciated all those nights you stayed with me. And all those mornings I woke up to find that you were gone, I was so depressed and threw out they day I thought of you and nothing else. From the first time we kissed all I remember is that I wanted more, and even if my hand graced your skin it was as if a party was going off threw out my entire body. I just realized that I am way over a crush; I am in love with you Harry. And I can't wait to see you again even if it's just passing you by in the corridors. Well I better go, Mione will be in here any minute telling me to go to sleep (it's 2:13 am, I am in my dorm) So I will see you at in the morning, Lunch and at Quidditch practice. Yes Harry I am coming to night, I have been gone for almost 2 weeks and need practice! Love you. Much Love, Ginny Harry smiled and folded up the note as Ron put his notes into his book bag. "What was that.?" Ron asked as he sat up, looking at Harry. "Just a not from Gin-.George." he finished quickly. Harry knew to well that Ron was not okay with the idea of his best friend and his little sister to be seeing each other. "Oh.." Said Ron eyeing Harry. "Yup." said harry as he began to look at broom in his "Everything about Quidditch" book. "What did he want.?" Ron said pulling the book from Harry. "He just wanted to know.erm.a play we will be working on.." Said Harry innocently, as he took the book back. "Oh.okay." said Ron as he turned to talk to Dean smiling.  
  
The bell rang; Harry stood up and hastily left the transfiguration room and headed straight for the Great Hall. Harry entered the Great Hall; hardly anyone was in there. He took a seat at the completely empty Gyffindor table. He looked around wildly for a girl with flaming red hair to enter the hall, but a pair of cold, and pale hands blocked his sight. Harry smiled. "Guess Who.." her voice was sweet and mellow. Harry became a little confused. 'Ginny.?' he thought to himself, he inhaled her perfume. 'Peaches..?' He thought to him self as he smelled the perfume dancing off the girl behind him. "Harry.?" she said her voice quite, Harry felt her chin touch his head as she became level with him. Harry sudden realized who it was, he spun around and began to say "Lav.." but was cut off by Lavender pressing her lips to his roughly, Harry broke away as she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth. "Harry.Lavender..?" Harry looked over Lavender 's shoulder and saw Ginny standing behind her, with very mixed emotions plastered all over her pale face. Harry walked right over to Ginny. "Gin-" he was cut off again, has he felt Ginny's hand hit him in the face, his skin stinging he looked into her eyes. "Don't EVEN try and explain Harry..." he voice was dangerous and yet she whispered so only Harry could hear. "I don't know what you were.were.." She stopped and looked into Harry 's emerald eyes that were focused on her and still looked kind and loving. Harry looked into her eyes, they flashed violently as she spoke. Harry could see the old "Weasley temper" in Ginny's movements and in her eyes. "I don't know..nor want to know what YOU were thinking.but I cared for you Harry -more like I care for you.she thought to her self as she spoke- But after what I just saw" she said as she glanced at Lavender who was smiling at her. "What ever was in store for US Harry.is gone, you just lost it.." She looked down as warm tears came running down her cheeks. Without thinking Harry took his index and middle finger, and traced a tear running down her face, he followed it until he came to her chin, he lifted her head to see her eyes. At that very moment he wished he hadn't; the look in her eyes was horrifying it made Harry feel like taking a few steps back but he held his ground. 'If looks could kill, I just died ten times.' Harry thought as he felt Lavender put a hand on his shoulder, she grinned at Ginny. Harry pushed her away. By now almost the whole school was on the Great Hall and was confused on what was happening at the Gyffindor table. "Ginny.." he started again, but she just looked at him putting him into silence. Harry reached out for her, trying to take her hand. Ginny swang it out of reach, she glared at Harry and thought 'how could you.' as she turned on her heel; leaving Harry to watch her walk hastily down the hall tears running down her face.  
  
SuperDork: CLIFF HANGER!! I know I am evil MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!...Ahem...lol, mmkay did you like it.? Hate it.? Well please R/R and let me know what you think cos if you don't you don't get a chapter 10!!!! -jejeje- so yeah, REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN TO- my wives Danielle and Carly, love you my darlings.lol, Ashley -GODSPEED LilDoodle! Lol- to Luke, love you! And of course my self -hugs self- lol mmkay and thank YOU for reading this!!! Some Fanfic 's to read: "The Right one" or "Delirious Delight" or "The Dream Team meets the Dork Squad" or "Crash and Burn" or "A time for Tears- continued" (which is chapter one threw eleven) or "Red, Black, Restricted" or "Strawberry Wine" or "Ginny and Harry a love story" -I'm not sure on that one...just look up 'LilDoodle' Well that's all the one off the top of my head..they are all very good fanfic's so read them and review!!! Chapter 10 is on its way as long as you review.!!!! Thanks again, byez. . 


	10. Starting Over

Chapter 10 Staring Over.?  
  
That night Ginny actually showed up at practice. Harry felt awful, just by looking at him you knew he was in deep pain and gilt. Harry tried several times to talk to Ginny, but every time he got close enough a quaffle was thrown at him, usually hitting him. Taking a hint Harry continued practice making it harder for everyone since Ginny was gone for two weeks. To their surprise (Harry and Ginny 's) no one on the team notice anything between them, not even Ron.  
  
"Okay everyone is dismissed, except our Keepers..sub(s) too." Harry said looking at a small third year who gave a smile.  
  
"NO! You have to come out.don't wait for it." Harry yelled as a sub keeper was scored on by Ginny. "Love" Harry said addressing Ginny, who glared at him and 'chucked' another quaffle and announced aloud to her self "160 points.in 10 minutes." Harry quickly corrected himself. "Ginny.can you maybe...not throw them so hard.." she glared at him, holding a quaffle under her right arm. "I mean.well they aren't as good as you.." He said looking at her as she glared back, and for a moment; harry saw her eyes soften, become gentle. "I will try Potter.." She replied as she chucked another quaffle that the Keeper who gave a loud grunt as it hit him in the stomach. 'Potter.?' Harry thought. "Better.Weasley.." He said just as she did to him. All four sub keepers stopped, as they looked between their famous captain and their wonderful and beautiful keeper (the subs are all boys 2,3,4,5 years).  
  
"Great! Its Raining." Ginny said as she lifter her head and opened her mouth to catch the drops in her mouth. Harry smiled, the four boys confused. "Like the fist time we played Quidditch together." he looked up at the gray clouds, and inhaled the smell of rain. "Yeah..and I just had to fix your glasses for you.." She looked over at him and smiled. Harry laughed and shook his head that was now soaked with water. Ginny glanced over at Harry, she realized how close she was to him. She flew in closer, as Harry talked to the four sub keeper. Harry sniffed, his nose stuffy. He smelled roses.rain.and vanilla. Harry looked over to see Ginny sitting right next to him almost touching him. -All subs still very confused and wondering what the hell was going on- Suddenly both Harry and Ginny kissed, both sitting on their brooms 10 feet above the field. The kiss was only their lips, no hands exploring, just pure kiss. Ginny began to slip her tongue into Harry' s mouth, when she had a flash back of Harry and Lavender. Ginny broke away, and slapped Harry in the face harder than before.-All the boys jumped in shock even Harry- "What the Hell Harry..do you just go for anyone..!!!" She yelled as all the heads turned to Harry's direction. Harry had his eyes focused on Ginny. "What are you talking about..?" He replied as he saw a tear run down her face, or was it a rain drop? "Me.we were so close to 'doing it' but we decided not to.-the four boys eyes widened, they looked at harry again, Ginny went on- "Then.the hole Draco thingy.why were you in my room every night; did you think you were gonna get something out of it Harry.? -harry looked at her in disbelief but continued to stare- Then I actually think I have something with you.some one sweet, gentle, kind, loving the perfect guy, and then.then.." She paused then looked at harry, she was crying. "Then I see you with Lavender!!! In the great hall.you were all over her..I was so blind..I should have seen it before...!" she began to cry, and sob, her hands covering her face. "she was always looking at you.and.and." she trailed off into silence.  
  
"Ginny..yes" Harry said looking at the boys who were staring at him in 'awe'  
  
"YES! YES WHAT!" Ginny replied looking between her fingers, her eyes puffy and red.  
  
"Yes, I wanted something from you.all those nights I was there..yes I did. I didn't want.want sex or anything, I just wanted your company.and to make sure you were ok after Draco 's beating at the lake. Oh yeah. Your Welcomed." He said holding up the note Ginny wrote him. -the boys all looked confused...'Draco 's beating..?' What in the hell.?-  
  
"Lavender..?"  
  
"What about her..?"  
  
"What were YOU two do..doing..?"  
  
"I didn't do anything.she snuck up behind me..honesty I thought it was you who covered my eyes.but then."  
  
"Then what.?"  
  
"Well I know your voice Ginny, its calming and doesn't sound fake and you don't wear peach perfume or lotion.and your hands are much colder and smoother than hers.."  
  
"You know my."  
  
"Yes.your shampoo is sweet roses , and you use a vanilla lotion and perfume, the rose mixes well it..it smells heavenly" his voice was soft and soothing, it had all who were listening in a trance.-the boys looked at harry with their mouths open, one looked like he was taking mental notes-  
  
"then how did your lips meet if you KNEW it wasn't me.??"  
  
"Well.I realized it wasn't you.I turned around, she was level with me and before I could say a thing she was all over me..and honestly the "kiss" or whatever you call it wasn't even a second.." Seeing Ginny move as if to be uncomfortable he added "Nor does she kiss as good as you do Love." She gave him a small smile. She was soaked, and without any of them realizing it, they had all floated down and were hovering only a few inches from the water log-ed grass.  
  
"Harry..?" Called on of the boys, Harry looked around, he had totally forgot they were there. "Can we go in now..its been at least 2 hours.." He said tapping his watch.  
  
"Wha..oh yeah, go on ahead.I'll clean up"  
  
Harry and Ginny stood in silence, letting the rain surround them. "Ginny I'm.." he began after a very long silence, but was interrupted by Ginny kissing him deeply. "Harry, I should have known.I mean I knew all along.I just.just wasn't sure.Harry.I love you." she finished their lips bearly touching. "Love you to Ginny." Harry replied as she kissed him affectionately. "Ginny.not here.." Harry said as he felt Ginny trying to pull of his soaked Quidditch robes. "damn robes." she said looking around, as she removed her hands from Harry 's robes. "lets get out of this rain shall we.?" said Harry devilishly, making Ginny smile broadly.  
  
They ran across the field, their brooms over their shoulders and both holding onto a handle for the Quidditch balls chest. "Phew." said Ginny ringing out her long red hair as they entered the entrance hall. The water hit the floor and echoed threw the corridors, getting louder every second. "Ummm.." Harry said as he listened to the echo 's. " Maybe we should get out of here.." He said looking over at Ginny, who was looking around, she nodded. "Okay.almost their." Harry said as he heaved the chest up for a better grip. Ginny smiled and did the same. "CRASH!" Harry looked around, as did Ginny both their wands drawn. Peeves smiled at Harry, who just realized they were on the seventh floor. "PEEVES!! I GOT YOU THIS TIME!!!!" Mr.Flinch yelled as they all heard hurried foots steps running up the stairs. Peeves began to sing on of his many irritating songs, that sounded like a die-ing cow mixed with a very cat that was just kicked. "Peeves." Ginny whispered and shook her head. "Come on Gin.We have to run...like.hell.." Harry said putting his wand away and running. "GIN, COME ON!!" he said dragging her. "GIN.you need to move your legs.GINNY.?"  
  
"Harry. I cant move my legs." she said trying jump. "Shit..!" she said very loudly.  
  
"Wow.I'm impressed never thought I'd here you curse."  
  
"Shut the fuck up harry..! Help me..I cant move.my legs feel like 100 pounds each.!"  
  
"Peeves...!!! He cursed you."  
  
"I GOT YOU..I GOT YOU.!" Mr. Flinch was still on his way up, cheering that he had Peeves. "Ok." Harry said."Hold on to my neck.wrap your arms like that.there you go.Mmkay...here hold my broom..thanks..alrighty.."Harry was holding her in his arms as if they had just been wed and were walking into their new home.  
  
"Oh Harry.I didn't know you cared!!" she said sarcastically as she licked his cheek, she laughed and nestled her head into Harry 's muscular shoulder. Harry laughed and began to run. Flinch was right behind him, the first door he came to Harry opened it and went in. Shutting the door he locked it then sat in an empty chair Ginny still in his arms. "Where are we..?" She asked looking around the room. "The Divination classroom.." Harry said, recognizing the strong smell of tea and perfumes. "Ah.that's better" said Ginny as she stretched her legs. She stood up, and walked around, stopping at a window. "Wow.look at the stars.." She said as Harry joined her. "Yeah.I use to come up here all the time.." He replied as he ran his finger threw his damp hair. "Really.? Why.?"  
  
"Just to think.or escape from the treacheries of this world I am forced to live in.where no one understands me, or is to busy to deal with me." his force was low and almost hateful.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked out at the stars. "Oh look.its the play of Gemini.." She said pointing it out. "You know this stuff.?" Harry asked almost impressed. "yeah, dad and I use to do this when I was little.and dreamed about being a writer." She laughed softly as she remembered. "A writer eh.come on then.show me some talent." he said daringly, she turned to him, her eyes bright with wonder, she rubbed his arms as she felt the water clashing against her back from the open window (it was still raining) Her hair flowed down her back and on past her shoulders, her curls still lose. She smiled, the dark starry background made her look mysterious and very seducing. "To long for love, to have experienced passion's deep pleasure, even once, is to understand the mercilessness of having a human body whose memory rides desire's back unanchored from season to season." Her voice was above a whisper and very mellow. She was looking at the ground as she recited her 'pathetic poetry'. "Where did that come from.?" harry asked, as he lifter her head so he could look into her eyes. "I made it up.just a few seconds ago..pathetic huh? That's why I have decided not to write but to continue reading my muggle book.." She gave a simple smile. "I thought it was good love.honest" he kissed her on the lips. "thank you Harry." she said as she turned back to the stars. "look.Vega.its a red giant, and in about 3,000 years from now.it will be our north star.." She said pointing out a very bright star. "Big Dipper." Harry said laughing a little. "Mars." she said as she stuck her hand out to feel the rain. "Oh look.you can see 3 of Jupiter's moons from here.." She said pointing them out to Harry. "I told you.my dad and I sat for hours giving each other theories. and learning about stars." she sighed and leaned on Harry listening to they rhythm of the rain, and his heart beat soothingly. She felt him wrap her in his arms, her robes still damp. She slowly began to take them off, revealing her milky white skin. Setting her robes on the floor she leaned back into Harry, she felt his warm hands touch her arms, his rough skin massaging her skin. She sighed and relaxed her head against his shoulder. "I couldn't be more happy.this is all I have ever wanted.." Harry whispered in her ear. His voice soothing, it made her feel more relaxed. He began to rock her back and forth as they looked into the stars. She began to drift into one of the best sleeps she had every had, when she was awoken by thunder. Harry continued to rock her gently, cradling her in his arms, as if he could never let go. Harry rested his head softly on Ginny 's smelling her hair, and admiring her smooth skin that glistened in the moonlight. She looked so peaceful, harry dare not wake her, careful as he could he picked her up and carried her off to the Gyffindor Common Room.  
  
Covering her in a blue blanket, he kissed her fore head and whispered "I love you.and I already miss you" moving a strand of hair from her face, he blew out her candles and walked off to his dorm.  
  
  
  
SuperDork-MMKAY! What do you all think.yes...no.want more.? WELL if you DO then please REVIEW!!! And if ya don't then.well review anyway.!!! If you also would like some other good fanfics try reading "A time for tears- Continued" (which is from chapter one to eleven)or "Delirious Delight" or "The Right one" or "The Dream Team meets the Dork Squad" or look up 'lilDoodle' and 'The Frog Lady" for their stories. MUCH THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!!! And by the way I wrote that thing Ginny said..the whole "love" thing.so yeah I had to think of something.lol anyway.go now and REVIEW!!! 


	11. CH11Untitled!

SuperDork: I just finished my fourth Stephen King book, and needed something else to do.so yeah here I am again..!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11 Friends or more?  
  
"Morning Darling." Ginny whispered as she past Harry at the Gyffindor table. It and been three days since Harry and Ginny had been lost in the stars. She smiled, letting the 3 jagged scars flash on her face (from Draco 's beating) Harry smiled back his eyes glowing. "So.are you to going out yet or what.?" Hermione asked Ginny as she buttered a piece of toast. " Yeah.I guess, I mean we never really asked each other.we just are...ya know?" Ginny answered as she looked at her potions notes. Hermione nodded as she took a bite of toast. "That's how it was with Ron.we never asked each other, we just are together.can you believe we have been dating for almost 3 months already.? Its almost Halloween.."  
  
"Jeez.I guess Harry and I are the same then.Wow.." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Hey Love.." Harry said as he sat down by Ginny to give her a kiss as he slipped a note into her inner robe pocket. "Lo Darling.." She said as they kissed each other's cheek. "Well I gotta head out to the green house.but I will see you at lunch.." Harry said taking her hand.  
  
"Yeah.See you" she replied kissing his hand softly as he let go of her hand. She smiled as she watch him walk out with Dean and Ron. "Well..!!" Said Hermione as she cleared her throat. They both smiled and laughed. "Ron would never do that in front of some one else." Hermione said blushing slightly.  
  
"Maybe cos I am here.that's all."  
  
"Yeah.maybe."..silence.."hey I got to go..Divinations...talk to you later Gin." said Hermione hastily picking up her stuff and standing up. "Mmkay Mione..see you.." Ginny said somewhat depressed.  
  
Ginny, I just want to let you know, that I am sorry about the whole confusion between Lavender and me.even though there wasn't ANYTHING there. Okay, got that off my chest. Well, I m not quite sure how to tell you this but I will try. Ginny the closer you get, the harder it is to keep it together. You see, I don't have a chance at all.it's out of my hands but what can I do.I am crazy for you.we touch, you smile I fall. That's how it works it never changes. As I lay in my bed, your still in my head.I dream of your face. you smile and I fall. Oh what could this feeling be.can it be love, and its happening to me? And let me just say, that the night I spent with you, under the stars was amazing. Its what I have always wanted, and I cant help it...but I want more Ginny, more nights like that it was.well it was perfect. Oh.and what did you do to Lavender.she looks terrible, like she was in wreck or something. Frankly it was quite amusing but seriously. God, Ginny you need to stay out of my head.or I will never get this history homework done. I want to see you soon.but as of now you are in the shower.I'd join you, but you know.this is a long goodbye, I really don't wanna stop writing but I have to Ron's on his way over.we should really talk to him about US, well I love you.talk to you soon Harry Ginny folded the note back up as she entered the transfiguration classroom. She was completely moved by Harry's strong words, for how he felt. She looked over at Lavender who looked away quickly. Lavender had an "accident" fall down the stairs leading up to the north tower on the way to class with Ginny (the day after the Lavender/Harry incident) Lavender had a neck brace and was bruised in several places of her body. Ginny smiled as she wrote her essay on "Why is a lion hard to turn into a Ball.?" the words of Harry running threw her head. She finished her essay and took out Harry's note again. The parchment smelled simply of Harry, his writing readable but not very neat. The ink was a dark blood red that looked dull in the light. Ginny ran her hand over the note as she read it again and again. Tears ran down her face, but they were 'happy tears' (lol tears of Joy.) She laughed quietly as she whipped her tears away with the back of her hand, smiling. She folded the note back up and kissed it. "What was that..?" Colin asked, he was watching Ginny as she read the note over and over. "Just..a note from Harry" she said smiling at her desk. "Oh.why are you crying.?"  
  
"Wha...? OH! I'm just a little too happy I guess Colin."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So.when is our next Quidditch match.."  
  
"Well we have played Slytherin.Hufflepuff and Slytherin...So I think Ravenclaw.."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"Yeah, I think it is the game before the Halloween feast."  
  
"Makes since.."  
  
"Yup..So how is being Head Boy..?"  
  
"Ah.just the same as being a regular student...only you get to wear this.." He said pointing to his pin that had Head Boy on it "And you get out of class for meetings...all that great stuff" he said smiling. "FUN!" said Ginny sarcastically, she returned the smile.  
  
"So you and Harry are going out then.?"  
  
"Hmm..? Oh yeah we are."  
  
"Any different.?"  
  
"Umm.not really.we are the same..just an item you could say." she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.."  
  
"Colin.is something bothering you..?" "What.? No, why..?"  
  
"You just seem.well. Different..that's all"  
  
"Oh, well I am a little tired, starting early for O.W.L.'s.with Hermione 's study course." he said shaking his head. "Its killer.." He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Why so early.?"  
  
"If you don't start now.you wont start at all.!" he said emitting Hermione. Ginny and Colin laughed as the bell rang. Ginny and Colin left the tranfiguration room. "Off to history.." Ginny said as Colin walked out behind her. "And I am off to Potions..with the ravenclaws.." He said looking at the ground. "Snape.that's all I need!!" he said smiling. "Well see you Colin.." Ginny said turning away. They next thing she new Colin had her wrapped in his arms, in a very loving hug, as they let go he gave her a small and 'friendly' kiss on the cheek. "See you Ginny." Colin said looking down at her, his eyes bright and filled with wonder, and with that he turned on his heel and headed for potions; leaving Ginny standing there in confusion. 'Was that more than a friendly hug..kiss.?' was all she could think of as she sat in history tapping her quill on the desk. 'His arms were soft, even under his robes.he is muscular too.I could feel it..the hug was nice, I felt safe and loved in his arms..wait.or is that Harry I am thinking of..? Oh I have no idea.but the kiss..what was that..it was Colin, my best friend.my buddy!!! Oh to many signs..but he knows that I am with Harry..' Her thoughts were put on hold as she heard the bell ring.  
  
SuperDork- I think I am on a roll.this is my third chapter in an hour.keep the reviews coming..i don't know how long this fanfic will be..I may have to add a horrifying twist, like in my first one.*evil grin* Thanks again to my Wives, love you.and I think we should just buy a new cup cake maker, since Danielle will never fix it! Lol, To Ashley, you need to update!!! I want to know what happens next in your fanfic!!! To Luke, cos yeah I love you and you inspired me and still do, hope to talk to you soon love! And to my wonderful self!!! HAHAHA I win..lol okay, okay.now go and review.!! 


	12. She and He

Chapter 12 She and He  
  
'There she is again, her long flaming red hair sitting around her shoulders uselessly. Her skin so pale its sickening.' Lavender shivered and pulled her blankets about her, warming her self in her won body heat. 'And they she enchants Harry.what 's the big deal. Honestly she is ONLY a Weasley.a poor, pathetic Weasley. And Besides.I can give Harry MUCH more than.than SHE can.' she grinned and rolled over as she glared at Ginny (who was fast asleep) 'Even when I had Harry connected to me by the lips.and I knew she would see US.oh I was so close to getting HIM' She moved her hands violently, as she grabbed at Ginny 's head in midair, strangling the air. 'What is it about her? That is so.so "attractive"? Okay, Okay, it is save to say that YES I am jealous of poor, pathetic, lest attractive Ginny Weasley.' she moved her hands in frustration, as she pretended to beat Ginny. Lavender rolled over and faced the wall thinking 'how can I get closer to Harry.but not have him no its me.I could no..mmph!' Lavender heard the door open, and saw a small traces of light floating around on the floor with no since of where it came from. Then light brightened then died. Lavender lay still acting as if she were asleep.  
  
Suddenly Harry appeared on the bed across from Lavender, he stroked Ginny's soft milky white skin. Ginny moaned and rolled over. "Love.wake up..we need to go..its 11:30.." Harry whispered as he kissed her cheek lightly. Ginny rolled over and smiled softly, still half asleep. "Darling.do you really want to go all the way up there.now..?" Harry began to softly draw circles on her stomach looking at her lovingly. "Gin, Love.you know we always go up to the Divination room, to look at the stars..please..." he leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Oh all right.just let me change.." Ginny said as she sat up and stretched. "Change, what for..? Your just wearing a blue tank top and a pair of boxers..just grab your robe.and lets go..!" Harry replied looking at Ginny, his eyes wide with amusement. "Oh stop! I'll only take a minute.be right back!" Ginny replied kissing Harry teasingly as she 'jumped' off the bed; their whisperers were frantic, almost hurried. Lavender listened hard as she saw Harry lift some type of slivery blanket and throw it over him self and Ginny-they were gone-. The light shown brightly on the ground beneath them, their shadows become one for a moment, the door opened, closed and they were gone.  
  
-In the Boys Dorm- 'Harry...Harry..Harry..that's all SHE thinks about..even when she saw Lavender and him KISS..' He moaned in frustration as he tossed around his bed. 'I mean what about little Colin Creevery..Ginny's best friend.her buddy. I mean is she that blind not to see that I LOVE her.but then again the Famous Harry Potter is so.well famousand then.well me Head Boy..' He sighed sadly as he stared at the ceiling, feeling his heart beat with his hand. 'I just wish she would realize.that she was always loved.and always will be..' He closed his eyes and whispered aloud "I love you Ginny.." He pulled his quilt over his face and smelled the fresh wet pine scent of the quilt. 'That was a great Christmas.Ginny made me this quilt and made it smell of wet pine..my favorite.we also shared a kiss that night; but that was under mistletoe.so she must have thought it was only holiday tradition.but it meant so much more to me!' he sighed sadly as he cradled himself in the warmness of the quilt. 'Will she ever notice me for more of a friend..and what about the hug.the kiss.after class yesterday..? What did she think..!?!?!' Colin arose from his bed; he began to walk around the common room. '1:05..' He thought as he looked at his watch. 'So much for a good nights rest..' He lay on the soft velvet couch, drawing pictures on the smooth surface. Suddenly light from the hall shown bright on his face. Colin raised a hand to block the dim light from his eyes as the portrait shut. Colin at up slightly, before he lay his head down and closed his eyes. 'Sleep..go to sleep Colin.' he thought to himself as he heard quiet footsteps on the stone floor. Colin rested his head, as he heard voices, he dare not move. "Well, Harry its note that hard.you just have to enjoy the beauty of the stars.." 'Ginny...was that Ginny..then who.?' Colin thought, waiting for 'Harry' to replay. "I know.and I guess you have made me see that.I didn't know that Palarius was that extraordinary..all I knew was that it played as a twin in Gemini, which I finally understand, thanks to you." 'Harry..' Colin thought in disgust as he heard Ginny speak again. "Well its 1:15.we were up in the Divination room for 3 hours at least.Harry.?" "Hmm." -Colin opened his eyes to look at the to. Ginny was curled up, her head and left hand resting on Harry's chest, the other he held and stroked softly. Harry was sitting on the dark red sofa, relaxed and playing with Ginny 's Harry.- "Do you love me.?" her voice was tight, almost scared. 'NO.SAY NO HARRY!' Colin thought hoping. "Of course Love..why do you ask.?" "I just wanted to know..love you." She inhaled and sighed happily. Colin could hear her move closer to Harry. "Love you to Ginny" Harry voice was soothing; it brought chills to Colin 's skin. 'DO they KNOW that I AM here.?" he asked himself wildly. "How long do you think Colin has been here.." Ginny asked sweetly. Colin smiled on the inside, as he rolled over. "Donno.do you think we should wake him..?" Harry said concerned for Colin. "No, let him rest..plus I just want to site here with you.." 'FINE.Ginny, lets just forget about your best friend..' Colin was both mad and yet happy at the same time, this was an odd feeling. "Mmkay love." Harry whispered. Colin could hear their passionate kisses, and could feel the present of them. He was frustrated so he did the only thing he could think of. He sat up very fast, scaring Ginny half to death. "Did you hear that..!!?!?" Colin asked alarmed but strongly as he looked at Harry. "Hear Wha-" Ginny began. "SHHH" Colin said, making the room go silent. He shrugged. "Must have just been me..and why are you TWO up.?" he asked looking at Harry. Harry 's eyes narrowed "Why are you on the couch.?" Harry asked looking at Colin. "I was relaxing, trying to clear my head.but I must have dosed off..now answer my question." Harry and Colin stared at each other. "We went up to Divination room.to work on Harry 's homework." said Ginny as she lightly touched Harry 's leg, making him look away from Colin. "At this hour..? How did you get past all the prefects.?" Colin raised in an brow 'Gotcha now.' he thought. "Simple..just walk the normal way, just take the stairs.no prefect watches that staircase." Harry said smiling at Ginny who nodded her head in agreement. "Oh.well I will have to talk to Dumbledore bout that." Colin said as he rose from the couch. "Come.its time for bed.for ALL of us." Colin waved Harry on, as he started up the stairs. "Night Ginny.." Colin called as he heard her say "Night Colin, see you in the morning!!" Colin smiled and looked around the corner to find Harry and Ginny locked in a deep and loving kiss, they hugged and said goodnight. Colin and Harry watched Ginny disappear up the stairs, before each headed of to bed.  
  
SuperDork- Okay what do you think.? Well read and review please.thanks!!! 


	13. New Beginnings

Chapter 13 New Beginnings  
  
Two weeks it should be ready by now I just need a hair Lavender thought as she stirred in her cauldron. That I can get tonight before Harry comes in. A wide and evil grin stretched across her face, her eyes narrowed. Lavender left the potions room (she was using the room on her spare time for practice potions as Snipe called it). Looking at her watch she headed off to Care of Magical Creatures, within minutes Ginny was at her side Colin on her other side. "Well Colin, I didn't mean to break any rules. I was just helping out Harry. I wont do it again I promise!" Ginny said to Colin her voice and her facial expression marked with the words Sorry. She smiled weakly as she looked at Colin then at the floor. "Ginny its okay was just a little worried when I saw you and Harry up so late no need to apologize" He looked at Lavender then at Ginny and smiled. "But Colin I am sorry I just, just." Ginny trailed off in silence when she realized Lavender was looking at her. "How's your neck?" Ginny asked, her mood change within seconds. "Fine Thank you!" Lavender replied snotishly as she rubbed her neck. " Fall down any stairs latelyâE¦..?" Ginny grinned as she saw Colin choke with laughter. "SorryâE¦" he mumbled as he chuckled. Lavender didn't answer; she just looked at her feet as they walked, listening to Colin and Ginny talk about some smuggle book or something.  
  
-At Care of Magical Creatures Class-  
  
"Ginny, be careful they are just little dragons, but yeh got " Hagrid began as Ginny cut in. "A Chinese Fireball!" She said as she stroked the stiff scales of the red dragon. "Yeah, a dragon lover are yeh?" Hagrid winked at her as he moved on to inspect the other students.  
  
"Colin, no no don't hold her like that here" Ginny took the blue gray dragon from Colin and handed him the red. "Like this.." She held the dragon in arms as if it were a baby. "What kind is-" Colin began as Ginny said "A Swedish Short Snout" she smiled as she stroked under the dragon's chin. "Oh" was all Colin could say. "Can they spit fire Hagrid?" One of the Ravenclaws asked Hagrid and before he could answer a painful yell filled the courtyard. "Colin here give him to me no, not your arm the dragon Hagrid we need some water over here!!" Ginny yelled calmly as Colin's robes were being eaten by fire. "That Bloody Dragon!!!" he yelled as he tried to reach for his wand. The flames went out as Ginny poured a bucket of water on top of him, soaking him completely. "Colin!! What did you do!?!?" Ginny asked while she and Hagrid looked at the burns on Colin's arm. "Nothing, I was just holding him, like you showed me and then I was on FIRE!... OUCH! Gin DON'T poke it!!!" He yelled as he pulled away from her, she grinned. "Better take him up ter the hospital to get the burns cleaned up off yeh go" Hagrid said pushing Ginny and Colin towards the castle.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-In the Hospital Wing-  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
"HOLD STILL COLIN!"  
  
"THEN DON'T POKE IT!"  
  
"I AM NOT POKING! I AM APPLYING THE BURN OINTMENT! NOW HOLD STILL!"  
  
"OUCH! YOU JUST POKED IT!!!"  
  
"COS, YOU KEEP MOVING NOW STOP!"  
  
Ginny and Madam Promfrey were trying to tend to Colin burns, as he pulled and fought with them.  
  
"THERE."  
  
"Owww."  
  
Ginny began to wrap his arm; she noticed that he was in fact muscular. Ginny couldn't help it; she looked at Colin's upper body. Okay... now that I know he has a body I can stop wondering she giggled to herself as she finished the wrap.  
  
"Ginny hand me my shirt, its over on that chair"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Colin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Get it your self!" she said quickly. Yes he has a very nice body she thought as he pointed at his shirt.  
  
"But my arm Gin...it hurts"  
  
Ginny walked over and roughly grabbed his hand, making Colin squeal in pain; she looked at his burned and wrapped hand then smiled. She bent down and softly kissed it. "Better...?" She said smiling at him as he nodded and took back his hand gingerly.  
  
Ginny took a seat next to Colin's bed, and without thinking she reached for Colin's hand and held it. "Ouch" he said softly as she loosened her grip. "Sorry" she said shyly as she looked at his slightly burnt hands. "You are going to have scars like Charlie." She said as she began to stroke his hand gently. "You seem to know a lot about dragons will you be doing anything involved with them..?" Colin just watched Ginny as he held her hand, feeling her smooth icy skin on his. "Hmm? Well I donno Quidditch is what I was looking forward too, professional. Wood has a spot open for Harry, Ron and I if we wanted to join his team. Colin nodded as he thought Harry again. Ginny cleared her throat. "How bout you Colin?" she smiled as she looked in to his dark brown eyes. "Umm I was thinking Photography like travel the world and taking pictures for Quidditch matches, Famous events, for the Ministry or something" He smiled has he felt Ginny's head lay on his arm. What is she doing? He wondered only for a minute; then Ginny spoke again "So, how long do you think you will have to, umm stay here?" she sat up slightly as she felt Colin look at her. "Donno not long I hope" He bent down and kissed Ginny lightly on the head smelling her hair. "OKAY, you can leave now both of you but Colin do be careful with those those" Madam Promfrey began as Ginny cut in "Dragons" she smiled sweetly as Madam Promfrey smiled and nodded.  
  
Ginny Handed Colin his shirt. He struggled as he tried to put it on one handed. "Here." Ginny walked over and helped him put his hands in. "Ouch" he said softly as he lifted his arms up and brought the shirt over his head. WOW. Ginny thought as she looked at Colin putting his shirt on. She quickly looked away. "I have Potions Madam Promfrey. Umm could you write me a note you know how Professor Snape is" She said as she walked over to Madam Promfrey.  
  
Colin climbed out of his bed and stood behind Ginny as they both took a slip of parchment excusing them for class. "Thank you Madam Promfrey" Colin said as he picked up his book bag and followed Ginny out of the Hospital. Ginny and Colin walked slower than usual to their classes, talking about several different things. "Well I need to head down to the dungeons see you later Colin. Hope your arm-" Ginny began as she was put into a heart stopping silence as Colin pressed his lips against hers. For some odd reason Ginny couldn't break away, nor did she want to. Both of them let go at the same time, as they both stared into each other's eyes. "I better go." Colin said as he looked at Ginny, she looked back and said "See you" they stood for a moment or to before they both turned and walked down the hall.  
  
By the time Ginny got to potions the class was over. She walked to Muggle Studies with Harry as they held hands. Colin!! she thought as she saw him walk by, turn and smile at her. She smiled back, then look up at Harry who was looking at her. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing are you ready for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw? It's this weekend and then the dance is that night"  
  
"I was born ready Harry!" she smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek. "I have a test so I can't stay out here long. Love you Harry" she walked into class as she heard Harry say "Love you too!".  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
"Hey Colin". "Ouch" Ginny put her hand on her head and turned around to see Lavender holding a strand of her flaming red hair. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she glared at Lavender. "Miss Weasley turn around please Miss Brown please don't bother other students."  
  
Class went by fast, and in no time they were off to lunch. "Harry!!" Called Ginny as she grabbed Colin's hand. "Ouch Ginny!!" he called as he tired to grab his burned hand back. Ginny sprinted down the corridor dragging Colin behind her; Reaching Harry she let go of Colin and jumped into Harry 's arms. Colin looked and whimpered softly at the pain in his hand and arm. "Oh I am SO sorry Colin, I totally forgot!!" Ginny said as Harry put her down. "You FORGOT! How could you forget!!" Colin replied as Ginny walked over towards him, he looked down at his hand and made a quite whimper of pain. She kissed his hand again as she held it "better." Colin said as he smiled at her. "What happened?  
  
"UH...lets get to lunch first...I will tell you there...." Colin nodded and she smiled. Ginny took a seat next to Colin as Harry asked "What Happened?" looking at Ginny and then at Colin. "Dragon" Colin said as he shook his head, looking at the ground. "Ah, say no more what type of Dragon was-" Harry began as Ginny jumped in to the conversation. "A Chinese Fireball!!" she said smiling. "It was just fine but then he you know" she trailed off to silence realizing she was the only one from Hagrid who thought it was amazing. "Just be thankful it wasn't a huh umm..." Harry began to snap his fingers, trying to recall the name of the dragon he fought against in his fourth year. "A Hungarian Horntail!! Now that's a beauty!!!" Ginny said squeezing Colin's hand in excitement. "Ouch! Gin!!" he said as he looked at her. "I am sorry I keep forgetting." Ginny kissed his hand again; Harry raised an eyebrow Colin looked at him, the both glared at each other but looked away as soon as Ginny looked up from Colin's hand. " How bout some lunch now?" she suggested not even noticing the silence. Both Colin and Harry nodded as Ginny took a set next to Harry and held his hand under the table and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at Colin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Around 7:35 that night- (in the Gyffindor Common Room)  
  
"AHA! I got the hair!!" Lavender jumped around as if Christmas had come early. "NOW I just have to add the hair and drink!" she looked in the mirror and smiled. "But I only have an hour Hermione said it only last for ONE hour so I have to get in there." She stopped and smiled at herself. "THIS is GONNA be GREAT!" she said aloud, jumping in the air then running down the stairs and heading for the potions room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Well Mione I told Ron I wanted to talk to him around 11 tonight but I am, suppose to meet Harry in the Divination's room. So should I just tell Harry to meet me in the Library so we call tell Ron about Us?" Ginny asked Hermione as she read over her history paper.  
  
"Yeah that should do, just write him a note and leave it on his pillow or something."  
  
"Hmm, alrighty.." Ginny picked up her quill and another piece of parchment and began to write. Harry,  
  
I just wanted to let you know not to meet me in the Common room after Quidditch practice, just go to the Library I will meet you there, See you  
  
Love You,  
  
Ginny  
  
She held the not in front of her, smiled and folded it. "Well I have to head out for practice I will talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Gin."  
  
"Hey Ginny, do you have the History homework done?"  
  
"Yeah Colin, hold on" she smiled at Colin as she handed him her notes from history. "If you cant read it juss..."  
  
"I can read just fine Ginny, your writing is very readable" he smiled and gave her a small hug. "See you Gin and thanks"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ginny headed out to the field and began practice. Practice went as it usually did, a lot of drills and laps for every drill done wrong. "Ron, meet me in the Library remember."  
  
"Yeah sure Gin see you later then" he smiled as he and the rest of the team headed out to the locker room. Ginny put her hand in her pocket. Where is the note she thought feeling around her pocket. Looking up from the ground she realized that Harry had already left the practice. Where did he go" she walked into the locker room, looking every where for Harry; but he was gone. Ginny looked threw out Hogwarts, but Harry was nowhere to be found. Ginny sighed and asked a passing Hufflepuff for the time "10:48" replied the tall and skinny blonde haired boy as he stared at Ginny's face. "Really..!?!?! Are you sure?!?!" Ginny asked grabbing his arm and looking at his watch. "Yes hey did you do the His-" he began but Ginny sprinted out of the hall, yelling a hurried "Thanks!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Ginny, come with me to the library, Ron is on his way I think. But come on!"  
  
"Mione, I didn't tell Harry, he didn't even go to the showers. He just disappeared!"  
  
"Ron prolly told him, I'm sure he will be there. Now come ON!" Hermione said as she dragged Ginny down the stairs.  
  
-In the Potions Room-  
  
Lavender lifted Ginny's red hair up to her face; she watched the hair as she lowered it to a glass, and dropped the hair in. Almost immediately the glass flashed bright yellow the brightened white and began to fade. She lifted the glass; the liquid was a dark bloody red color with no scent. She lifted the glass and smiled. "Well this is IT!" She said aloud to her self. She lifted the glass to her mouth, licked her lips and began to drink the poly juice potion. She drank the glass in two gulps, licking her lips to rid her mouth of access potion; she waited for something to happen. As she took a set she began to feel a sharp pain in her chest area. Next her hands and legs ached, her face felt as if it was on fie. She moaned in agony as she hugged around her waist, trying to ease the pain. The pain died away. Lavender looked in the mirror. "Oh my God!" She said in amazement as she touched the mirror then her face. She looked at Ginny's hands, she touched her arms, feeling how smooth Ginny's skin was, and how cold it was. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "So this is how it feels to be Ginny she is taller than I thought and she is muscular my robes are too tight." Lavender's thoughts were interrupted when a door slammed. Draco came around the corner he stopped dead in his tracked when he saw Lavender/Ginny standing in front of him. "What are YOU doing here?" he asked looking her up and down. "Just finishing up I'll be leaving now" she walked past Draco and smiled at him. "See you?" She said to him with a smile as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
She played with Ginny's hair as she walked around the school, heading for the Divination room. She opened the door; she looked around the semi dark room, the moon and starlight being the only source of light. "Ginny?" she heard Harry voice say from a dark corner; he was very hard to see. "Why are you so late it's almost 15 after." He said has he approached her.  
  
"I. I was just a little busy. Sorry" she looked at the floor hoping Harry didn't notice anything different about her.  
  
"Its okay love so are you going to tell me about the play of Pieces, I have a test tomorrow."  
  
"Uh, yeah sure" Lavender was glad she actually knew what he was talking about, bus she thought. They actually do homework where is all the good stuff....I mean Harry must be she began but Harry kissed her lips passionately making her thoughts stop.  
  
  
  
SuperDork: Okay...for those of you whom aren't very well...bright..(that s the nicest way to put it...) When I say that the team does laps....it does not mean to run laps....people they are on BROOMS....so they do warm up laps on their BROOMS....so they are not RUNNING but FLYING *rolls eyes and shakes head sadly*...jeez...and for those whom already knew that....I am sorry for wasting your time on reading this....but please R/R 


	14. The Divination Room

SuperDork: A little thing before I began chapter 14...For those people who enjoy to read great books such as: Harry Potter (1-4), Lord of The Rings (Parts 1-6), Stephen King's work and Dean Skootz work....I have a new author that is almost better than J.R Tolkien. Her name is Sara Douglass ...she is an Australian writer; If you enjoyed LOTR then you will enjoy her series called "The Wayfarer Redemption" books 1-3 are available in the US but the books 4-6 are not (yet)...so yeah if you want a really good book to read go check them out! Yeah ok...now Chapter 14!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 14 The Divination Room  
  
Harry pulled away from Lavender/Ginny; He looked at her some what confused but moved over to the telescope by the open window. Lavender sighed and flattened Ginny's hair as she followed Harry.  
  
"So... did you bring your notes...?" Harry asked looking up at Lavender; she jumped at the sound of his voice. Harry chuckled and shook his head before speaking again. "You forgot...again, didn't you...!?!? Aw...Gin! How am I suppose to pass my final if you keep forgetting!" He smiled up at Lavender who looked a little worried.  
  
"Sorry...I didn't think..." she began before Harry broke in again.  
  
"Sorry? We never use notes Gin...I was just messin around..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Are you okay, Love...?" Harry looked at Lavender concerned. "Ginny...?"  
  
Lavender looked around the room thinking Ginny...where?!?! She continued to look around, as Ginny's hair fell down in front of her eyes she realized OH! I AM Ginny...silly! She looked up and met Harry's eyes. He narrowed them as he looked at her. "What...?" Lavender said looking away from Harry as he began to speak.  
  
"Are you okay...GINNY...?"  
  
"Wha- Oh yeah...I'm fine just a little tired that's all..."  
  
"Do you want to get started then...we only have a few hours..."  
  
"Uh...Sure..."  
  
"Oh yeah... I'm sorry about not meeting you after practice...I had to...uh...do some thing..."  
  
"Oh...that's okay...I just wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm...nothing important...."  
  
"So...Pieces..."  
  
"Why are you studying so early...?  
  
"We already went threw this...if I want to be a prefect then I HAVE to..."  
  
"I didn't know you wanted-"  
  
"I AM head boy after all...."  
  
"You are...?"  
  
Harry stopped talking. Oh great going Colin...Remember you ARE HARRY...not COLIN...what do I do now...?!? Colin/Harry thought, as Lavender/Ginny looked at him confused.  
  
"Yeah...I am I just don't like everyone to know...so I gave my badge to Colin...." Colin said quickly as he took a deep breath as he saw Lavender nod in agreement. "You know, I really don't need to study right now...we could go walking or something...."  
  
"Yeah, sure...round the lake...?"  
  
"Okay, Love" Love...that's what Harry calls her right...? Colin thought to him self as Lavender took Harry's hand. Colin looked at his watch...Good I have 45 minutes until...yeah...  
  
Colin began to pack up the telescope as he listened to Lavender talk. I didn't know she could talk so much about nothing... was all that Colin was thinking. "Finished!" he announced as he put the scope in an empty cabinet. Lavender carried on her conversation with her self as Colin held her hand and nodded and putting in simple "mmhmm" where they were needed. What...I have 20 minutes left?!? He thought taking another look at his watch. He looked up from his watch and looked down at Lavender.  
  
"Are you wearing contacts Gin...?"  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Well, are you...? Cos your eyes are blue...."  
  
"...Are you serious...?!?!"  
  
"Yeah...? I don't like 'em..."  
  
"Uh...yeah...thought I'd try something new...ya know..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." Colin looked at Lavender as she pulled away from him. Reaching for a strand of hair, he plucked it from her head.  
  
"Ouch..! What in the H-" Lavender began as she looked at the blonde piece of hair in Colin's hands.  
  
"Blonde...? Are you dyeing your hair too...??" he looked at her, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Harry... I have to go..."  
  
"You better go...."  
  
"Talk to you later...."  
  
"Yeah..." his voice was dangerous and angry as he stared at Lavender. She cringed at the sound of the harshness in his voice and eyes.  
  
Feeling the robes about her loosen she turned on her heel and ran down the stairs heading for the potions room. Turning the corner on the 3rd floor she ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ouch...Oh! Sorry!!!" She said helping her self up as Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"I just saw you in the Library.... How did you get here before me...???"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Don't play stoopid.... You were just in the Library with That Mud Blood...HOW did you get here before ME...?"  
  
"I...uh...I Ran..."  
  
"Ran...?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Whatever.... Now will get out of my way..."  
  
"You're in my way...!"  
  
"Where are YOU going...your common room isn't down the stairs..." Malfoy said as he watched Lavender headed for the stairs. "No...I am heading for the Potions-" she began then went silent.  
  
"Oh...I see... GINNY?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"So your the one brewing polyjuice potion...okay...okay...I will talk to you later Lavender"  
  
Lavender was silent as she watched Malfoy walk down the Corridor. A few minutes later she saw Colin walk down the stairs.  
  
"Hey...Lavender, have you seen Ginny?" Colin asked slightly annoyed. Lavender looked at him very confused. She noticed a piece of blonde hair in his hand, her eyes widened in shock and she felt scared.  
  
"Uh...Colin...No I don't...I think she is in the Library...." She backed away towards the stairs more.  
  
"Hmm. Thanks, LAVENDER" Colin said as he brushed past her and down the stairs.  
  
SuperDork: Mmaky.... Good chapter? I hope so cos it caused me a lot of confusion to write, and if it confused you I am sorry! Basically what happened was...Lavender and Colin created a polyjuice potion of Ginny and Harry and drank it...so that Lavender would be with "Harry" and Colin would be with "Ginny" BUT! Lavender was with Colin instead...so HA!!! lol mmkay....if you are still confused...(like me...lol) e-mail me at Bey0ndbeautifull@aol.com. NOW PLEASE R/R THANKS!!! 


	15. The Library

SuperDork: im gonna leave Lavender and Colin alone for awhile..in this chapter its abouit Ginny adn what she did while Lavender and Colin were in the Divanation room.  
  
Ginny sat in the library a little longer than 10 minutes. Colin , Hermione and Ron all left to do stuff. Colin had potions homework, Hermione and Ron...well you know what they went and did. She layed her head down on the cool desk and closed her eyes thinking "Where the 'Ell is harry..." she suddenly felt someone watching her, she slowly sat up and looked around. Draco Malfoy was standing behind her, she turned to him, and gave a weak smile as she began to stand up, but she was pushed back into her her chair by Draco's hand on her shoulder. "Draco what are you...." Ginny started before Draco placed a finger to her lips telling her to be quite. He sat down next to her, and sighed while looking at the floor.  
  
"You know Ginny...i really do care about you...but you and Potter...." he trailed off to a mummble and started over. "Why are you sitting by yourself...here...?" he was looking at her with his cold blue eyes. Ginny looked back then at the floor "Waiting for...well....i was..."  
  
"Oh...thought so..." Draco paused, his eyes bright with fury, he turned away from Ginny's stare and looked, hard at the floor. He bit at his pale pink lips, waiting for someone to say something, when Ginny slamed her fist down on the tabel. Draco, bit his lip harder drawing bright red blood to spill out from it. He took the back of his hand and wiped it away, the blood was bright red on his snow paled skin. He turned to Ginny and stared at her fustrated face, mixed with so many emotions. Angry, lonelyness,confusion,pain, and the tears were running silently down her fair colored cheeks, streeking them with a liquid brightness. She was quite as she glared at Draco, pain and disgust writen all over her face, her warm eyes were a glow, and no longer with they full of joy and life, but of hurt and thrive. Before Draco knew what was happening Ginny was in his arms, crying softly, her tears dripping on his robes and her flaming red hair rubbing against his cheeks. He wiped away blood again with one hand, while the other was wrapped around Ginny's waist. She stopped crying, but tears still rolled, as Draco and Ginny stood in the back of the Library rocking back in forth in eachothers arms. She pulled away, ters still slowly streaming down her reddened cheeks, she looked at the ground...breathing easily. 'Go away...just go away...please....just....please...' she thought as she felt Draco's cold fingers upon her cheeks, stroking them softly...he lifted her head so that their eyes met. She stared into his cold blue eyes as he looked longingly into her brown. "Draco...i have to-" she stared before his plae pink lips softly pressed against her own. His hands were cold, freezing her skin beneath them. She hated everying about him...the feel of him on her, the taste of his lips on hers. She kissed more passionately as the kiss longed. She hated the feeling, the pure fustration, confusion, anger, pain, and most of all lonelyness. The thing she hated the most was the fact that Harry would never know, and he couldn't stop her even if he did...and he didn't make her feel this way. It wasn't great...but it was better than what she was getting from Harry. Draco lefted Ginny's passion relunctently, stepping a little closer, his hands still holding her head, tears still falling from her eyes, not masking the pain, fustration, and yet hope in her eyes. He smiled and spoke softly "You were saying something?"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You started to say something...."  
  
"Oh...i was just saying that i should....well....go....but then.....the...whole...thingy happened....."  
  
"Well...i better let you go then...."  
  
"No....I mean....I don't want to....."  
  
"And why's that...?" his voice was louder and began to sound upset and edgey.  
  
"I'd rather..."  
  
"You'd rather be here...with ME...and why...? I know why....Cos Potter doesn't know where you are...and frankly i don't think he give i damn where the 'Ell you are....cos if he did...HE the dumbass that he is...would have come looking for YOU....and did he...? I dont think so...and WE could do WHATEVER we wanted...and Potter never....ever...would have found out...and if you would have used that thing you call a brain....you would have figured that out hours ago....yeah Gin...you've been here for almost 2 hours..." he was angry now, but only his voice showed it. Ginny just stood there, looking at him. The look she gave him made him feel 10 inches tall, and wanted to make him hide some where dark, and pray no one would find him. She shoke her head free, not looking away from his face, the anger was released in every movement she made. She was stif and strong. Ginny looked hard and cold at Draco one more time before turing on her heel and walked slowly to the history section, and browsed for nothing. Draco sttod for a moment or two watching her walk, he suddenly felt more angry than he did when he attack Ginny, or when Gyffindor beat Slytherin...he clinch his hands in to fist by his sides, turned and headed to the Gyffindor common room...hopefully to find Harry there. 


	16. The Chapter For Answers

SuperDork-Happy Christmas...Chanukah...Kwanzaa.... And Merry New Year! Well.... Chapter 16 will start off after Draco runs into Lavender.... so. It starts right after he walks past her. So he will see Colin walk up to Lavender.... Then he is off to find Harry.... But before he finds him.... I will go back to what Harry was doing the whole time...and you will no that when I separate the paragraphs with theses thingies...(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) mmkay.....so here we go...chapter 16!OH..if you have any ideas for future chapters. Or titles for untitled chapters...e-mail me at AppleDork@aol.com...thanks! Chapter 16 The Chapter for Answers Walking...Walking...Walking.....That's what Draco was doing...walking...walking all the way to the seventh floor. He knew exactly where the Gryffindor common room was, only because Colin and him have talked several times about the area...most do not know that Colin and Draco are very good friends. They have each been in the others common room and know where and how and the passwords to the commons room. Shocking huh? So there's Draco...walking....the next thing he knows there's Ginny after fighting with her...he finds out that is Lavender....'God...theses people have NO idea how to use a good potion...or what to do with it....' he thought as he walked away from Lavender shaking his head and looking at the floor. When he looked up he saw Colin...his buddy ol' pal...walk past with a weird expression on his face. "Colin..." Draco hissed at him. "Draco" Colin said back, his voice quite shaky but strong, they nodded and continued their ways. Draco began to walk up the forth floor steps when he heard Colin and Lavender begin to talk, or rather Colin talking and Lavender standing there like an idiot in shock. (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::) --------IN THE COMMON ROOM BEFORE AND DURING THE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE---------- Harry didn't feel much like going to practice...so he just sat in his room with his invisibility cloak over his body and looked at more pictures of his parents...before picking up the note Ginny wrote him. Which still smelled delightful. After he read it for the fifth time in a row, he headed for the showers. Putting his robes on, since he was squeaky clean. He picked up Ginny's Quidditch book and began to read the chapter she was on. He read three chapters in a row, then realized he had no idea what he just read. Tired...very tired now he went back to his room closed the curtains around his bed and fell asleep. When he woke up he heard people down stairs; he pulled back the curtains and looked out his window. It was dark outside...he slept for a good few hours. Streching he climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs to find Ron or maybe even Ginny would be there. But they weren't...he figured they were in the great hall or something. He didn't really feel like going down there, so he just went back up stairs and finished some homework that wasn't due for days. He was very bored as you can all see. Harry picked up his things and headed back to his bed. He pulled back his covers and lay still, thinking. He sat up for a moment to pull shut the curtains on his four- poster-bed, and shoved the invisibility coat under his pillow, just in case. He lay have awake for a few minutes, before he felt someone in the room. Harry turned around so that his face was facing up at the ceiling. He felt for his glasses, they were still on his face. Feeling the person come closer, he waited. Colin stood right out side of Harry's bed. He knew he was awake. Colin held up wand, put the wand between the curtains and drew them all back instantly. Harry looked right over at Colin. Colin had a crazed glint in those dark brown eyes, he grinned. But this was not his happy grin...the grin was more of triumph, a champion grin. A grin, Draco Malfoy might wear. Harry sat up and took out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Colin said strongly, as Harry's wand flew into his right hand. Colin's grin widened, his eyes more crazed than ever. "Harry...what do you think you are doing...hmm?" Colin's voice was freakishly cheery, it had a teasing ring to it, much unlike his own. "Colin....what in the Hell is going on...?" Harry replied, the way he formed the question was as if he demanded an answer, very threatining was the way to describe it. Colin raised an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean Harry?" he smiled, showing teeth and gums. Hidious. "Colin..." Harry said getting up from his bed and standing in front of Colin, who's smile did not fade. "Colin....what....are...you...doing...exactly." that was not a question. "I donno....what am I doing...??" he smiled larger, his voice still teasing.  
  
"Colin...tell me what you are doing...NOW...!" Harry demanded.  
  
"I'm taking out the trash..."  
  
"The WHAT??" Harry said taking a step forward.  
  
"Starting with....You....Harry..." he whispered, his grin still there.  
  
Colin took a step back from Harry, Harry tried to grab his wand back. " Tut, tut, tut, Harry...now you must be punished for that!" Colin rasied his wand, and whispered "Petrificus Totalus" Harry fell to the floor like a bad of stone. Colin picked him up using a hover charm and placed him back on his bed, covered him up. "Head Boy...gets the Famous Harry Potter...." He hissed into Harry's ear as he took of his glasses and plucked a hair from his head. "Pleasant Dreams..." he smiled again, his eyes twinkling as he shut the curtains around Harry's bed. He turned down the lights in the dorm and head to the potion room to meet Draco...to finish the polyjuice potion. (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::) ----------------------DRACO AND HARRY MEET----------------------  
  
Draco walked up to the Gryffindor Common room, he looked at the fat lady in the portait. He stepped close to it, and whispered "Spoof" (yeah it was a simple password...but would you have thought of it...didn't think so.) The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow at Draco, she swung open slowly, and the hinges creaked. He looked about the Gryffindor common room, empty. He chuckled "As usual....they're all down in the Great Hall suffing their faces..." he said shaking his head in disgust. "Lucky me". Draco passed around the common room, looking at all the things he could find. "Quidditch Book...." he said picking up a red book. He flipped threw the pages, read a few tips for Seekers then pocketed the book. Draco headed up the stairs where Colin was to meet him after the potion wore off. He opened the door and found Harry trying to sit up and grab his glasses. "Colin...I told you to go easy on the poor guy..." Draco said when he heard Colin come in right behind him. "Draco....if i was to go easy on him...he'd be up in minutes..." he said breathing hard as if he ran here. Draco nodded in agreement, "Well, help him up..." he siad turning to face Colin who loked confused. "NOW!" Draco yelled and smacked Colin in the head. "Alright...ALRIGHT" Colin replied rubbing his head. Colin reached the bed and pulled Harry up and handed him his glasses. "There....Happy now?" he said going back to Draco who smiled as if pleased. "Harry" Draco said.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Sorry bout that...you were only to be like that for a few minutes...."  
  
"Uh...okay...."  
  
"Get up"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get...Up..."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Just get UP Potter!" Harry stood up not as easily as he hoped to but he manage to get up. He glared at Colin you ginned again, then he looked at Draco. "Ginny is waiting for you in the Library...she has been there for about 3 hours...so go...."  
  
"Ginny....?" he sounded confused and Colin looked confused.  
  
"Yes...Ginny...Library...Go..."  
  
-Silence- "What don't you understand Potter?"  
  
"Is this another scam...?"  
  
"Scam...?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Oh...No...just go before I can change it into another scam of some sort..."  
  
"uh..okay...." Harry looked at Draco then at Colin. He grabbed his robe and started to walk out of the common room "Malfoy...how did you get in here....?"  
  
"Him..." he said motioning his head towards Colin.  
  
"Ah... I see, your lil clever monkey...."  
  
"Exactly" Harry and Draco grinned at eachother as Colin said "Hey!" Harry left the room smling and shaking his head.  
  
"You know...Potter isn't that Bad..." he said taking the book from his pocket "Is this...yours....?"  
  
"Hum..? Oh, No"  
  
"Course not...you have no skill in quidditch"  
  
"Harry isn't that bad?"  
  
"No, his alright"  
  
"Draco...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about Ginny?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Why did you tell him to go...?"  
  
"Colin..Colin....Colin My Clever Little Monkey you...."  
  
"....monkey..."  
  
"It's all apart of a bigger plan....just don't go screwing things up...."  
  
"Screw things up? Me!?!"  
  
"No time to chat now...people will be coming soon...later my lil monkey you!"  
  
" I'm Not a MONKEY!"  
  
"Exactly....your a Clever LITTLE monkey..." Draco replied with a smile as he left the common room.  
  
SuperDork: Okay...i noticed that some parts are more detailed than others! I am VERY sorry for that...my puter kept freezing whenever i got into my writing and would restart itself...so i just gave up and wrote the chapter....the next chapter will take place with Harry and Ginny....and i will get into the Dance and shiz like that....so yeah!Please R/R...thanks! 


End file.
